Charmed New Beginnings
by charmedmarie
Summary: This takes place a few months after Forever Charmed. More or less how season 9 could have played out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Who's Your Whitelighter

Piper is sitting with baby Chris at the table, feeding him a cookie. Wyatt is sitting on the other side drawing with Crayons. Billie enters from the back door. "Hey guys, did I miss dinner?" Billie was scanning the counter for any left overs.

Piper looks at her, still trying to get Chris to eat his. "Yeah, we were just finishing up."

"Did you at least save me a bite?" Billie asked Chris as she walked up to the table.

Chris reaches up and hands Billie a half eaten soggie cookie.

"On second thought maybe I'll skip dinner." Billie said as she laughed at the toddler.

"There's some leftovers on the counter, save Leo some though, he's suppose to be home for dinner." Piper said, as she was trying to hide a grin.

"No problem. How's he adjusting at Magic School?"

"He has no complaints, I think he's just a little aggravated, not having any powers." Piper knew her husband was struggling with being mortal. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Leo always made it clear though, that this is where he wanted to be.

"I can imagine. At least he's trying." With that remark Billie opened the fridge door."

Piper looks at Billie a little confused, "Why are you all dressed up?"

Billie's cheeks flush just a little, "Um, no real reason. Just this guy from campus asked me to go to a movie and I... said yes."

"Really, what guy is this?" Piper asked, she was now a little concerned, Billie may not have been a blood sister to her, but Piper thought of her as one just the same. She was a little over protective of her, she had come to love her as a sister and a friend.

At that moment they heard a crash from the living room.

"Wyatt, orb Chris up stairs. Now." Piper screamed. Wyatt did as he was told. Piper and Billie ran from the kitchen to see what was going on. As they rounded the corner, Piper's jaw dropped in shock, she couldn't believe who she was seeing standing there before them. "Oh my God, Prue?"

Prue turned to look at her little sister, she had missed her so much. Her eyes got a little teary, but she managed to send a heart-warming smile. "The orbing part is cool, it's the landing that's a bitch."

Piper ran to her sister and grabbed her in a strong embrace. She had missed her so much for so long, she had dreamed of one day getting to see her sister again. She had rehearsed so many times in her thoughts what she would say to Prue, but right now at this moment, she could only utter a confused and barely understandable "How?"

Prue smiled at her sister and lead her to the couch. "First just breathe. This was my destiny, The Elders saw how protective I was of my sisters when I was alive. They have been waiting for the right moment to release me into my new powers. This is my reward for living by the wiccan rules. They know they put us through hell, this is there way of saying I'm sorry."

Piper looked at Prue, tears still falling from her eyes, "Do Pheobe and Paige know?"

"Not yet. But they will." Prue put an arm around her little sister. It felt great to be there again.

Billie stood in the doorway. She watched the two sisters as they sat there so thrilled to be together again. She was so happy for Piper, but at the same time, she felt a tug in her heart. It had been 4 months since she had to vanquish her sister, she still missed her. She would always love her sister, even if she had been evil.

"Well, " Billie said as she stepped forward. " I think I'll go get Paige and Phoebe, they should be here."

"No need to leave," Prue smiled at Billie. "I got it under control." Prue stood up, closed her eyes and bowed her head. Tiny blue and white orbs appeared in front of her. Within a matter of seconds, there stood Paige and Pheobe, with their backs turned to their older sister.

"A little confused here." Pheobe looked at Billie. "You don't have the power to orb."

"What's going on here?" Paige was now looking concerned.

"Hey, don't look at me." Billie kind of smiled, she was happy for the sisters. "Try looking behind you."

Pheobe and Paige both turned to see Prue standing right there beside Piper.

"Just relax." Prue looked at her sisters, she had gotten to watch over them a little while learning to be a whitelighter, but she had never imagined she would feel like this in front of them. She tried to talk as calmly as she could, she was doing her best to keep them from hearing the tears in her voice. "I was just explaining to Piper, I'm your new whitelighter. The elders sent me down as their way of appologizing. I have been allowed to watch over you guys, I've seen just about everything you've ever done. I've cried with you each every time you cried, I've laughed right along side you. Even you." Prue was now pointing at Billie.

"Me?" Billie was a little confused. She had heard stories of Prue, she had seen pictures of her, but she never imagined she be meeting her, at least not while she was alive. She had heard of how Prue lived, of how courageous she was, as she stood there before her now, she couldn't help but look up to her.

Prue walked over to Billie, behind her stood three very teary eyed, very overwhelmed sisters. "You have stepped in and made a place for yourself in this family. You have protected my sisters in times when I could only watch and pray for the best. You are a very talented witch, and I have been told that you do have a very promising destiny of your own."

Prue turned to her sisters, they all five stood facing one another until finally Pheobe couldn't stand it. "Group hug."

All five women stood huddled in a hug. Four very powerful witches, and one very wise whitelighter. This would make the strongest witches that the Warren line had ever produce, and the biggest threat the under world had ever seen.

"I vote for a big family dinner, here tonight. No demons, no distractions, just all of us." Piper made this more of an order than a request, but no one really seemed to mind.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll call Coop." As Pheobe closed her eyes and a tiny pink heart appeared on her chest. Within a few moments her cupid stood in front of them.

"Hey honey." Coop leaned down and kissed his wife. "You OK?" He wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I'm better than you know." Pheobe turned her husband so he could see her sister standing behind him. He smiled, he knew who she was. Coop walked over to his sister-in-law. He had heard all the stories from Pheobe, and he had always known deep inside that he would one day meet her, he just didn't expect it to be so soon. Coop felt more than anyone else did. Being a Cupid made him that way. Love felt more joyful to him, and right now, this was the most joy he had ever felt. Every heart in that room was overcome with love and hope.

Paige orbed to Henry. She was very careful to make sure that no one saw. Within minutes she and Henry were back at the manor.

Piper went to magic school and got Leo. She fixed a huge dinner and as she sat there staring around the table, she couldn't believe how things had turned out. She sat there with her complete family. There was Leo and her two boys, Pheobe and Coop, Paige and Henry, and her big sister. Everything seemed so perfect and for one night it really and truly was.

Boy was that about to change. Piper didn't see the shadow that was lingering by the doorway. She didn't hear the voices that were spoken so low the two who were talking could barely hear each other.

"I told you, the rumors were true. The eldest Halliwell has returned." Trakon was watching Prue carefully. He had heard of the mighty witch and was ever so grateful to shaks for killing her. Now that she had returned, he knew the underworld would come to fear her and her sisters as a great threat.

"Keep your voice down Trakon." We can't risk the witches hearing us." Zalon was slightly annoyed by his brother demon. He feared the witches as well, but he would not admit this to anyone.

"We must report this." Trakon was now visibly ready to go. Zalon nodded his head in compliance with Trakon. They both shimmered out of the manor and into the underworld.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Oh, Baby

Piper woke to a beautiful sunrise peering through her bedroom window. She looked back at the clock, 5:24 a.m., that was half an hour before she usually got out of bed. Leo was still beside her, still sleeping. She thought back to last night, the wonderful dinner she had with her family. The way she, her sisters and Billie had sat up till late, talking about anything and everything. She thought about Prue, and how good it felt to see her sister again.

She smiled as she pulled the covers back and stepped on the hard wood floor. She tried to be quiet so she wouldn't wake Leo. He had gotten the boys to sleep so that she could stay up with her sisters. She opened the door and headed towards the boys room. She gently pushed the door open, there she saw Wyatt, still sleeping in his teddy bear pajamas. She walked over to Chris' crib, he was always so innocent looking when he slept.

When she looked over the railing she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming, Chris wasn't in there. She raced from the boy's room headed for the attic. She just knew some demon had taken her baby, she was gonna find out who it was, and man would they be sorry. Just as she went to open the door, she heard a baby laugh from downstairs. She stood silently, holding her breath in order to listen again. Sure enough, another laugh. She ran for the down the stairs, heading straight for the kitchen. She stopped mid step when she reached the doorway.

"Ok, you know I'm new at this, so just work with me. Here comes the train, woo-woo."

Prue was taking the spoon and swirling it around in the air. Chris was in his high chair, amused by his aunt's performance, but still not taking a bite. Prue put the spoon down and rested her face in her hands. "I give up lil' man, you win."

"He doesn't eat for the train." Piper was trying not to laugh, Prue looked up, a little discouraged, but happy nonetheless.

"Well, how do you do it?" Prue asked.

"Like this." Piper took the bowl from in front of Prue and sat it on Chris's highchair tray. Chris reached down and took out the spoon. The 2 year old was quite content reaching his bare hands into the bowl, eating bite by bite. "He's a very independent little guy." Piper put her arm around her sister. She had dreamed about this so many times, it really warmed her heart to see her sister their.

"Want some breakfast?" Prue asked Piper. But as she turned to look at her something seemed different. "Are you ok? You don't look so good."

"I feel a little woozy to be honest with you" Piper looked at Prue. She tried to reach for her sister but felt too weak. Prue reached out and caught Piper just before she hit the ground.

Billie woke up the next morning in her dorm room. She had been staying here more since everything happened with Christy. She still went over to Pipers quite a bit, she enjoyed being around their family. It helped her to deal with everything she had gone through. She had really enjoyed talking to them last night, hearing stories from Prue about Piper and Pheobe. She had never really seen the girls like that. She did, of course, leave a little early, she met Chad later that night for a late latte'.

Chad was kind of like a surfer, at least what she would picture a surfer would look like. He had the most piercing blue eyes and an incredible tan. He wasn't ditzy though. He seemed really smart. Billie liked that about him. She really enjoyed talking to him, although it was difficult to have a conversation without mentioning magic.

Billie grabbed her clothes and headed for the shower, just about then, the phone rang. She headed over and picked up. "Hello."

"Good morning."

She recognized the voice. Chad had this tone that would just make your heart skip a beat.

"Good morning you, did you make it home on time." Billie was trying not to sound too excited.

"I did. When I woke up this morning I was still thinking about you, so I thought I'd give you call. I'm going over to Sandies for breakfast, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"Sure. I'll be ready in about 30 minutes." Billie hung up the phone with a smile. She really was hoping things worked out with Chad, it may have been difficult without magic last night, but it was as close to normal as Billie had felt in a while. She hurried to the shower, she didn't want to be late, especially not now.

"Leo, HELP!" Prue screamed as she laid Piper on the kitchen floor. She smiled at Chris who was watching every move she made. "Its ok Chris. Mommy's sleeping." She really didn't want him to get upset.

Leo rounded the doorway. "What's going on?" He asked Prue. He was trying to hide his concern as Prue nodded behind him. He now saw Wyatt standing in the doorway.

"She said she felt a little funny and the next thing I know she's laying on the ground." Prue was watching as Wyatt walked over to Piper.

As Wyatt held his hands over his mother a bright light shown over. He may have only been 5 years old, but he knew he had a gift. His power to heal had advanced more than his parents had thought it would. He knew exactly what to do, and he knew when to do it.

"That's strange." Leo looked over to Prue. "She's not healing."

Prue called for Paige. Paige orbed in and took a quick look around. "Piper! What's going on, is she ok?"

Prue looked at Paige, "Honey, do me a favor and take the boys to the living room, I think I know what's wrong."

"Ok, but someone better explain this to me when I come back." Paige did as Prue asked, she wasn't happy about it, but she did it anyway.

Prue walked over to the sink and wet a towel. She knelt down beside Leo and dabbed the towel across Pipers forehead. She was trying to avoid Leo's stair, she wasn't real sure of all the rules yet. She didn't want to tell Leo something that might get them into trouble.

"I know that look." Leo was now getting a little irritated. "You know what's going on, don't you Prue? Please, just tell me that she's ok."

Prue smiled at Leo. "Ask her yourself."

Leo looked to his wife who was now opening her eyes. She looked at Prue. "Why am I in the floor?"

"You fainted. Ummm, Piper...I really need to talk to you. Leo, I might as well tell you to." She helped Leo lift Piper to a chair.

"I really feel fine. Probably just a little overwhelmed by everything that happened last night." Piper didn't want Leo or Prue to worry about her.

"Actually, " Prue started. "You're not going to believe me when I tell you. See, in becoming a whitelighter, I got to catch a little glimpse of the future. I got to see you guys like 10 years from now, and I know what made you faint."

Piper looked at her sister. "Well, are you going to tell me, or are you just gonna stand there?"

Prue smiled at her. "See Piper, the future I went to let me see you and Leo. I got to see you guys with the future generation of Charmed ones. Granted, Wyatt and Chris were the two most powerful witches of their time, but their little sister was the most feared.

Piper turned to Leo, "Did she just say little sister? That can't be. I mean, it can, but it can't. Really? Leo, a little help here."

Leo still looking very confused looked to Prue. "How?"

Prue smiled at the two. "I'm pretty sure you guys know how. In fact, I think we need to have a family meeting. There's a little more going on than you know."

"A family meeting, for what?" Paige was now back in the kitchen with them.

"I'll call Pheobe and Coop. Paige, call Henry and get him over here. I think I need to talk to all of you at once." Prue walked out of the kitchen leaving a very confused family behind her. She took a deep breath and tried to get in her mind exactly what she needed to say to them.

Pheobe and Coop arrived first, then Henry. Piper had Leo lay the boys down for a nap. Everyone gathered in the dining room around the table to hear what Prue had to say. Piper was still trying to make her self believe that she was pregnant again. It wasn't something she was succeeding in.

"Ok, I know everyone's a little annoyed with me right now, but I really did need everyone together." Prue looked more serious now. She had been really laid back the night before, but now it was almost like she was addressing a meeting at Bucklands. "I explained to Piper and Leo earlier and I will now do the same for you guys. When I was preparing to be a whitelighter, I got to see some of our future. This was more to help me see how things would unfold in our destinies and prepare myself for what I needed to expect. In the future, just as in the past, there will be a very powerful set of witches spawned from the Warren line. The leader of these witches, that you may have already guessed, is Wyatt. What you don't know is that what makes the next generation so powerful will be Pipers youngest child, a daughter, and Pheobe and Paige's first born. The link that makes them so powerful is that they are all born on the same day, at the same time."

Piper looked at Prue. "So what you're saying is that not only am I pregnant, but so are Pheobe and Paige?"

"You're pregnant? Oh my God Piper that's...Wait a minute. What? I'm pregnant." Paige turned toward Prue, a look of complete disbelief on her face.

"Yes honey, you are. As well as Pheobe and Piper. Speaking of which, Pheebs, you don't look too surprised?" Prue looked over at Pheobe, she was sitting with Coop, his arm around her.

"I'm not really. We...already knew. I just hadn't had a chance to say anything with all thats been going on." Pheobe just kinda smiled at her sister.

"Well I sure as hell didn't know." Piper was now looking at Leo.

"I think I'll go check on the boys" Leo got up and headed for the stairs.

"Chicken!" Piper called out after him.

Prue looked at Henry who had been silent this whole time. "You ok?"

"Yea." Henry looked at Paige. "I'm gonna be a dad? A for real dad?"

Paige's expression changed from disbelief to happieness. She and Henry had both started to tear up. "Yea, Henry. We're gonna have baby."

Prue sat watching her sisters. She was so happy for each of them, but at the same time her heart felt very heavy. She wanted so bad to tell her sisters of the dangers they had to face. She wanted to warn them, but she knew she had to let things play out. Her job here was to guide them, and to protect their future. She feared it may be a job she couldn't handle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Demon Omen

The under world is lit by dim candlelight. Chanting can be heard in the background. Four demons are standing together in front of an alter.

Zalon turns to Trakon. "Is everything ready? We must be prepared."

"Everything is going according to schedule. We are preparing the sacred chamber just for her arrival." Trakon turns to over see the ritual chant. Nothing can interrupt this. Everything must go according to plan. After all the prophecy does state that exactly 8 months from now magic will see the delivery of the most powerful witches as well as the new leader of the underworld. Trakon could not wait.

Zalon rushes to Trakon. "She is here brother. She is being taken to the chamber now."

Trakon follows Zalon to the chamber. There they see a young woman, sleeping in bed of hay and rocks. Trakon turns to his brother. "Are you sure she wasn't followed? Do you know for a fact no one knows of her resurrection?"

"I assure you Trakon, no one knows. Her resurrection was done under a protective cloak, neither side of magic could know what was going on. The priest that preformed the ceremony has been vanquished. He is the only one who knew of this, aside from us."

"Has she spoken?"

"Only in spirit form before her resurrection. She was willing to be brought back, and willing to carry the seed of the Source. Once she was resurrected the ritual was preformed for implantation. She is bearing the Sources child, and she is aware of this."

Zalon knew of the woman's past life. He knew that she was truly evil. "She wants to seek revenge just as much as we do."

"Good." Trakon walked over to the woman. He couldn't help but think that she looked too much like a human to be evil. He reached down and gently shook the girls arm. "Time to awaken my queen."

Her eyes slowly opened, she turned to see Trakon and Zalon standing beside her. "Is everything ready?" She asked.

"Yes. We haven't told anyone of your arrival. We wanted to wait on your orders." Trakon spoke in a respectful tone. He feared her. Not only was she powerful and evil in her own right, but she also carried the son of the source. She was not someone to piss off.

She looked at Trakon. "You, I trust." She turned to Zalon. "You I don't." With that she held up a fireball and slung it toward Zalon. He exploded into a firey burst.

Trakon looked at her and bowed his head. "I am here to serve you my queen."

A wicked grin crossed the young girls face. "No need to be so formal. Call me by my name, at least what my name use to be. Christy."

"As you wish. Christy." Trakon watched the girl as she walked around the chamber.

"I can deal with this." She turned to Trakon. "Call together all the factions, I'd like to introduce myself tonight.

Pheobe sat on the couch in her loft, Coop's head resting on her stomach. "Have you thought of any names?" Coop asked as he raised from Pheobe's lap and rested his hand on her stomach.

"A few have come to mind, just nothing concrete. I thought I'd talk to Paige and Piper to see what they were thinking."

"I like Melinda." Coop was smiling at her. He loved his wife. Being a Cupid all his life he knew what it felt like to help others find love, but he never thought he would get to experience it himself. It was a great feeling for him, and now to top it off he was going to be a father.

"I do too, but I think Piper has her heart set on that name." Pheobe really had liked the name Melinda but Piper's daughter from the future was named Melinda. Pheobe didn't want to take that from her. "What about Payton? That could work as a girls name."

"What about her middle name?"

"Well, we had a great aunt named Grace. Payton Grace. I like the sound of that. What do you think?"

Coop looked at his wife and smiled. "I like it."

The two sat there nestled up on the couch for the rest of the afternoon. It was rare that they actually got to rest, no demons or troubled loves, just the two of them.

Henry sat staring at Paige while she slept. He had just been waiting on her to open her eyes. He had a surprise for her that he was sure she would love. He had been thinking about this for about a week now, since he found out Paige was pregnant. He was so excited to be a father. He had been in and out of foster homes most of his childhood. He wanted so much to be a good father.

"Good morning." Paige pulled the covers back and sat up.

"Morning. Did you sleep good?"

"Yea. What are you doing up? I thought today was your day off?"

Henry smiled back at her. He loved the way she looked first thing in the morning. She was even more beautiful now that she was carrying his baby. "I've got a surprise for you. Get dressed and I'll show you."

Paige just smiled. "Ok, can I have a hint?"

"Well, it's for you, me and the baby. Hurry. I can't wait to show you." With that Henry got up and went to the living room. His apartment was small, really small with two people there. He couldn't imagine adding a baby.

Paige finished getting ready and the two of them headed for her car. Henry opened the door for her, but didn't close it until after he had her in a blindfold. "I really think you're going to love it."

After a drive that seemed to take forever, the car finally stopped. Henry got out, opened Paige's door and helped her step up the curb. "Ready to take the blind fold off?"

"Yea, you just better still have some clothes on." Paige giggled. Henry untied the blindfold. Much to Paige's surprise they were standing in front of the Manor.

"See." Henry started. "I've been thinking, the apartments too small with us having a baby and all. I thought we needed a bigger place."

"Um honey, this is Pipers house. I know it's bigger than the apartment but I really don't think we'll have that much room with 8 people jammed in there.

Henry smiled at her. "Not the manor babe. Over there." Henry was pointing at the for sale sign on the house next door. Big yellow letters spelling SOLD were place at the top.

"Are you serious. I mean, that's ours?" Paige was now smiling and you could hear the happiness in her voice.

"Yep, wanna look inside?" He didn't wait for an answer, instead he took her had and lead her to their new home. He showed her room for room everything. She loved it. The upstairs was just as beautiful. Henry stopped in front of one door. "Ok, I haven't painted or anything in here yet, I wasn't really sure what you wanted to do. But, I did got a head and get a few things ready. I hope you like it." As he opened the door Paige was taken back by what she saw. A crib had already been set up, teddy bears lined the shelves. There was a changing table with a dresser on the bottom and a beautiful green and yellow baby blanket lying inside the crib.

"This is perfect. I love it." She turned toward Henry and kissed him gently on the cheek. This turned to a passionate kiss between the two. Henry pulled Paige closer to him. They stood there together, just enjoying the way they both felt at that moment. Paige felt that it was truly the happiest she had been in a while.

Piper passed by the living room and peeked in on the boys. Wyatt was playing with his toy soldiers, Chris was chewing on a teething ring. They were actually playing pretty good together. She stood and watched for a moment. It wasn't that she didn't want another baby, she was actually excited about having a little girl. It was just after everything they had been through, she was really scared to bring another baby into this world. She was constantly worried about the boys, always scared some demon would attack. She knew Wyatt could protect them both if she couldn't, but he had been fooled in the past. She remembered quite a few times when she almost lost him to evil. She swore she would do whatever she had to, she would make sure her kids would grow up safe.

Leo came up behind her. He wrapped his hands around her waist and gently kissed her forehead. "You ok?"

"Yea. Just thinking." She didn't want him to know she was worried.

"How's Melinda today?" He patted Piper on the stomach.

"Do you wanna be froze? Back the hand up buddy." Piper was smiling as she said this. That would have to be the one thing she didn't like about being pregnant. Everyone, even total strangers felt the nerve to touch her belly. I mean, come on, there have to be boundaries. "She's fine. So you really are ok with the name Melinda?"

"Yea. The boys both have part of my family in their name. I think this suits her just fine."

Piper smiled at him. She was starting to feel a little tired. "I'm gonna go lay down for a little while, you got the boys?"

"Yea, you just rest. Me and my boys will have a little guy time." Leo was walking to the living room. "Isn't that right guys. Just us, no chicks in sight."

Wyatt laughed, as did Chris. Piper just shook her head and headed up the stairs. She really was looking forward to a nap. Just as she passed by Prue's room she heard a mans voice. Her first instinct was to kick the door down, after all it could be a demon or darklighter. But as she listened closer she could tell the voice was friendly. Actually it was a little too friendly for her. Who ever this guy was he was actually flirting with Prue. Did Prue have a boyfriend? Surely not, she hadn't really been anywhere to meet a guy. Suddenly the talking stopped. Piper pushed her ear to the door, but she still couldn't make out any voices. Just then, Prue laughed. That was it, she couldn't stand not knowing what was going on, and with who. She gently pushed the door open, careful not to let it creak. She saw Prue lying on the bed with some guy leaned over her. They were kissing in a way that kinda made Pipers stomach turn. No offense, but seeing your big sister making out with some guy is not very settling to a pregnant. She then realized that wasn't just some guy. She knew that guy. Without thinking she just blurted it out. "Oh my God. ANDY?"

Prue sat up abruptly. She knew she had been caught, Andy looked up at Piper. "Hey Piper, nice to see you."

"Piper wait, I can explain. See it's a little complicated." Prue was trying really had to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Its ok Prue." Andy said. "I have to go anyway." With that, a bright and very familiar light glowed around Andy as he disappeared in a swirl of orbs.

Piper looked a Prue. "I really need a nap. We will definitely talk about this later."

Prue sat on the bed as she watched her sister go to down the hall to her own room.

"Uh-oh." Muttered Prue.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Wild Night

Billie rolled over in her bed. Her head was still spinning from last night. She had gone to a frat party with Chad. She remembered dancing, drinking punch that tasted a little funny, but that was pretty much it. She started to stretch but let out a muffled scream when her foot hit someone else's. Holding her breath and kind of scared to look, Billie lifted up the cover to see Chad, sleeping.

_Oh no. Oh no. Please, please tell me I didn't do something stupid. I gotta get up, I gotta get out of this room_. Billie's thoughts were racing in her head. She tried to move her legs out of the bed but pain shot up through her body. "Ahhhhh." She moaned.

"Are you awake?" Chad was talking to her. "Let me help you. Things got a little wild last night. Don't you remember?"

Billie was racking her brain trying to remember but she couldn't. She also couldn't get past the pain in her legs. She moved the covers back to see the bruises. What in the hell had happened? "Where did those come from?" Billie was looking at Chad.

"Like I said, things got a little wild last night. Don't worry, you'll be just fine by tomorrow. Too bad you don't remember it." Something in Chad's voice was different this morning. He seemed cold, nothing like she remembered from earlier yesterday. "Well, I'm going to head out. Thanks again for the wild night, I had fun." Chad leaned up to kiss Billie but she turned her face away. "Whatever." Chad walked out the door while putting his shirt on.

Billie tried to get up to make it to the shower, but her legs hurt so badly she couldn't put any pressure on them. She was trying to keep from crying but she couldn't stand it any longer. Tears fell from her eyes.

As Chad closed the door to Billie's room he made sure that no one was around. A slight red light crossed his face as he morphed back into the demon he really was. Trakon.

At that same moment Piper was going to talk to Prue at the Manor. She hadn't said anything to her yesterday when she saw Andy. She wanted to give herself time to think, she wanted to straighten things out in her head. But this was a big secrete. Prue knew that she and Pheobe had thought of Andy as a brother. Why wouldn't she tell her that he was a whitelighter? Why did she keep this from her? She knocked on Prue's door. "Prue?"

"Yea?" Prue was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Care to explain to me why you kept this a secrete?" Piper was trying not to sound as hurt as she felt.

"I just wasn't ready to tell you. I wanted to, but I didn't know how you would handle it. A lot of things have happened the past couple of weeks. I was just trying to give you guys some time." Prue sounded very sincere. She loved her sisters and would never do anything to hurt them.

"Prue, we've had plenty of time. We've been away from you for 5 years. We missed you the whole time. Now that you're back we all want to be a part of your life, afterlife or whatever you call it. I don't want to miss anything that's important to you. We lost you once, I really didn't think I would survive it. Please don't block me out. I want to be involved in your life. Although, I'd have to say I felt a little too involved yesterday." Piper was starting to grin and trying to keep from crying. She had missed her sister and had been so angry with her for dying. Now that she was back, she didn't want anything to come between them.

Prue placed her arm around Pipers shoulder. "I promise you, I won't ever leave you guys again." With that being said the sisters shared a hug.

"Uh oh." Prue looked at Piper. "Something's wrong." Prue grabbed her head. She still hadn't gotten use to this jingling deal. It really hurt her. The pain felt like it was coming from somewhere deep in her mind.

"What is it?" Piper was starting to get worried. "Is it Pheobe or Paige?"

"No." Said Prue. "It's Billie. I'll be back." Prue orbed out leaving Piper there to wonder. She hoped Billie was all right. It may have just been the fact that Billie was so young, but Piper couldn't help but think that Billie was way to reckless.

Billie was propped up on the bed. Her whole body had begun to hurt. What the hell had happened? How could she have let things get so carried away that she couldn't even remember now. Prue orbed in at Billie's side.

"Billie! Are you alright?" Prue was knelt down beside her, trying to console her. Billie had been crying and Prue knew she was in pain. Prue held her hands above Billie's legs and lower torso.

"Why's it taking so long?" Billie's voice was trembling.

"I don't know. What happened?" Prue was trying to keep her calm, but she knew something bad had happened. Something that hurt Billie more than just the bruises she was seeing. "Who did this to you?"

Billie watched as Prue healed her. She didn't want to answer her. She didn't want to tell her that she herself couldn't even remember. She felt embarrassed and mad at herself. How was she ever going to explain this? "I don't want to talk about it." Billie stood up, grateful that the pain was gone. She grabbed a towel from the laundry basket and went to the bathroom. She couldn't make the water hot enough or make herself feel clean enough. She was going to figure out what happened, and she would make sure that Chad understood that was not her idea of a good time.

"Billie, I'm not leaving until you talk to me. You hear me?" Prue was banging on the bathroom door. She had to get through to this girl, she seemed almost as hard headed as Pheobe.

An hour passed before Billie came from the bathroom. Her skin was a bright pink. You could tell that she had scrubbed the skin on her legs. Steam was rising from the heat of her body against the cool morning air.

Prue stood in silence as she watched the young girl. Her heart hurt for her. "You gonna tell me what happened?"

Prue watched as the Billie sat in front of her vanity. "Listen, I don't know exactly what happened here, but I can tell it wasn't good. I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

Billie didn't want to face Prue. She was still trying to keep the tears back. "I...I don't know what happened. All I remember is going to a party with Chad. We drank some punch and when I woke up this morning my legs were bruised and my body was sore. Chad said that I got wild last night, but I swear I don't remember. He said that I had a good time."

"He was here? This morning, he was here?" You could hear the anger in Prue's voice.

"Yea." Billie turned to look at Prue, she couldn't hide anymore. "Prue I swear, I don't remember, I don't remember anything. I don't know what's going on." Billie was now crying hysterically.

Prue walked over to her and held her. "Well find out what happened, ok? I'll make sure of it."

Christy was standing with Trakon. "Did your plan succeed?"

"Yes." Trakon was watching Christy. He feared her more now more than ever. She was evil before she was pregnant. Now she was just unbearable.

"Well?" Christy turned her attention to Trakon.

"Your sister won't long forget this. I promise you she and the whitelighter will be too distracted to help the other sisters." Trakon bowed his head to Christy.

"Very well." Christy smiled. Her sister would pay for what she did to her. Her sister would feel the same pain. Christy would make sure of that. "Tell me, did the little witch cry? Did she feel pain?"

"Yes." Trakon replied. "She doesn't remember exactly what happened, but she will. This was indeed a flawless plan. I do believe this will break down your sister's mentality."

"How's she doing?" Piper was watching as Prue exited the attic. With Leo and Coop's help the attic was now divided into two. One side housed the BOS as well as all their potions and candles. The other was a cute and cozy bedroom. Bille's bed had been moved in there along with a few of her other things.

"I don't know." Prue looked at Piper. "I'm worried about her. She won't say too much."

"We gotta figure out what happened. I don't know about you, but I smell a demon." Piper and her sister headed down for the living room.

"Leo took the book downstairs, he and Coop are trying to see if they can find anything." Prue was now looking out the window at Paige and Henry. They were unloading boxes from the back of Piper's Jeep. "Looks like the neighbors are getting settled in."

"Yea, you should have seen the first load of stuff they had crammed in Paige's car. Leo couldn't help them for laughing." Piper opened the front door. "Wanna go over and help.?"

"Well miss, I can help, you can watch. My little neice doesn't need any stress on her mommy."

Piper smiled as the two of them headed across the driveway. In the back of her mind though she couldn't forget about Billie. She knew someone or rather something must have attacked her. The question was who. She knew Prue would keep a watchful eye on Billie. She turned back to look at the attic window and thought to herself: I don't know who did this, but I promise you they won't do it again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Horrormones

It had 2 months since Billie's attack. None of them had been able to find out anything about Chad. No address. No phone number. Nothing. Billie had healed from her physical wounds, but the emotional scarring was far from gone. She seemed distant, she didn't talk and hardly ate.

Everyone's pregnancies were going along just fine. Piper knew she was having a girl, as did Pheobe. Paige found out that she was having a boy. Henry and Paige had settled in their new home. Everything was looking ok for them, until...

"Coop, look out." Leo was running into the living room.

"Sorry. My bad." Coop was going into the kitchen.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Henry was walking out, his shirt soaked with water. "She's not in the friendliest mood."

Coop entered the kitchen to see Paige leaned over the garbage can. Henry walked back in with a fresh towel and dipped it in some cold water from the sink. "Ya know." Henry said, " They never mention the morning sickness in the movies. You always see some happy lady that doesn't throw up and hasn't gained any weight."

"You think I'm fat." Paige sobbed.

"No, no honey, not at all." Henry knelt down beside his wife.

"Is there anymore bottled water?" Leo asked as he came in holding a cup of ice.

Coop looked at Leo. "I thought you just took her some water."

"She drank it, now she needs some more." Leo was getting frustrated. Piper wasn't this picky or cranky with Wyatt. He didn't really know how she was with Chris since he wasn't able to be around. He just wanted his old wife back. The one who liked to cook and actually liked him most of the time. It seemed like now Piper couldn't stand for him to be in the same room with her.

"Hi boys. How's it going?" Prue asked as she and Andy walked into the kitchen. Everyone had pretty much gotten use to the two of them being around. Since Prue told everyone a couple months ago about them being together you never really saw them apart.

"Go ask your sisters." Coop muttered.

Prue trying to hide a smile looked over at her bother-in-laws, "Why don't you guys take Chris and Wyatt to the Park? Andy and I will cover things on this end."

"Are you sure?" Henry asked as came back from helping Paige to the couch.

"Dude, don't ask questions. Get the boys and let's go." Leo was already grabbing a sippie cup for Chris' diaper bag. "Thanks guys.

Henry grabbed Chris from a high chair. "Thanks man." He patted Andy on the shoulder.

"What do you mean we'll cover things?" Andy asked Prue. "Shouldn't I go with the guys? Just in case they need the extra help."

"Nice try mister. Grab a puke bucket and pick a sister." Prue was headed to Pheobe. She was laid over the arm of the couch puking into a green garbage can. Prue placed a wet towel on her forehead. "Just lay back and try to relax."

"Can I help?" Billie asked as she entered the living room. Her face was pale and much skinnier than it use to be. Prue had worked with her to try and help her project herself back into her memory to see just what had happened that night, but there was no such luck. Something was blocking that part of her mind. Prue was determined to help her.

"Sure Andy called out. Why don't you help Paige. I'll get Piper." Just as Andy turned Piper grabbed her pail and started puking. Andy was doing his best to keep his cool but he really wasn't succeeding at this point. His face changed to a very light shade of green and he was having a hard time keeping his own lunch down.

"Now that's a sight." Prue laughed. "The all manly ex-cop turned whitelighter getting nauseas."

"It's not them. I think I just ate a little too much for breakfast."

"Here." Piper handed Andy a cracker. ""Try this."

The four sisters had started to laugh when Prue looked over at Billie. Billie was laughing with them. "That's something all of us have been wanting to see." It had been so long since they had seen Billie smile. This was the first time in a long time that any of them had seen her close to happy.

"I figured I can't stay hidden forever. The best way for me to take my life back is find out what happened. If you're up to helping me, I'd like to try projecting again tonight."

"Sure thing. But first I think we better get these girls in the bed." Prue first orbed Piper to her bed. Andy was right behind her putting Pheobe beside Piper. Last was Paige who Prue orbed and laid beside her sister. The three most powerful witches in the world were right there before her, and none of them were capable of doing a thing.

"I got them. You girls go upstairs and see what you can find out." Andy sat in a chair at the foot of the bed with a magazine. He didn't mind, after all, later on he would never let them hear the end of this.

Billie and Prue made there way to the attic. Billie was sick and tired of feeling this way. It was almost like one night of her life was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. No way she could remember it.

"I've been thinking a lot about this and I think I have a plan." Prue pulled out a piece of paper that was shaped like a key. "The good part is that it doesn't require the power of three, so you can say the spell."

"What's the bad part?" Billie was kind of afraid to know the answer.

"It's not so much a bad part, and I can go with you. It's just that if it works right, it won't be like a memory. You will actually be there watching what's going on. No one will be able to see us, and they won't be able to hear us." Prue was trying to word this carefully. "But you will almost be re-living it."

"It's ok. I can handle it." Billie was afraid, but she wasn't gonna let that keep her from this.

"Ok, say this spell when I light the key on fire. Then use your power to project us there. Ready?"

Billie knodded her head. Prue took the paper key and lit one end by the candle flame.

"With this key unlock

Let the truth unfold

Release the secretes

Let them be told

Give to us now

The answers we seek to find

To restore the faith

Within my soul and mind "

A bright swirl of silver light emitted over them and within a heartbeat they were standing in a kitchen. "Where are we?" Prue was completely lost.

"We're at the party. Look. There's Chad." Billie was pointing out side the door by the pool. She and Chad were both there, standing by the fence. "I remember this part, we go get punch and...and...that's all I remember."

"It's ok, were about to find out exactly what happened." Prue was anxious to know as well.

They watched and waited as Billie and Chad made their way to the punch bowl. Billie watched as a hooded figure stood behind the memory of her. With a wave of the hand the entire room stood still. "Did you see that?" Billie turned toward Prue. "Whoever that is has powers."

Prue nodded to acknowledge she saw. That power did look eerily familiar, a lot like Pipers. Chad was the only one not affected by the power. The hooded figure reached around Billie and poured something in her drink, then handed another vial to Chad. "When the time is right, prepare her for this serum. It will take some restraint but you must inject her with the entire vial. This will release the parasite into her system. She will be destroyed from the inside out."

"Who is that?" Billie was finding it hard to be here she wanted to see who the figure was. It was a woman's voice she knew that for sure, but she couldn't tell who. Just then the figure turned to leave. She took a couple of steps away from Chad.

"My queen, are you sure you won't sway her to become one of us. It would strengthen your pull in the underworld." Chad was speaking but the voice did not match his.

The woman pulled back the hood on her robe to reveal herself. "I have no use for her. My son and I will be stronger on our own."

"Christy?" Billie was in complete disbelief. "How?"

Prue shook her head, she had no explanation for this.

A bright light flashed before there eyes and they were standing in Billie's dorm room. A loud bang on the door startled them both. Chad walked in carrying an unconscious Billie over his shoulder. He laid her down on the bed and reached for the bottom of her shirt.

"You son of a bitch." Billie yelled as she lunged forward trying to hit Chad. To her surprise she went right through him.

"You can't change anything." Prue reminded her, as she got closer to Billie's side.

Chad looked around the room and then morphed into Trakon. He smiled as he stood over Billie. "Such a waste." He said out loud as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the second vial. With a wave of his hand two more demons appeared before him. "Hold her."

The two demons reached and grabbed hold of her legs. As Trakon poured the vial into Billie's unconscious mouth her body shook violently. One of the demons took his fist and punched Billie in the stomach to try and stop the shaking. When all was done Trakon ordered the other demons to leave. He morphed himself back into Chad and crawled back into the bed beside Billie.

A bright flash of light appeared and they were back at the manor. Billie's emotions where now spiraling out of control.

"How could she? I mean what I did was in self-defense and I've hated myself every since. I still loved my sister. Why would she do this? Why?" Billie fell to her knees crying.

Prue knelt beside her. "We'll fix this Billie. I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Saving Billie

It had been two weeks since Billie learned the truth about the attack. Her condition now seemed worse than ever. She wasn't able to eat, her powers had vanished, and she herself was on the verge of giving up. Why fight any longer. In her mind, she had failed her sister. She had lost for the second time to evil. She knew that if she had just had more time when Christy was alive she could have changed her mind. She knew that she could have showed her the sisters were truly good. If she had only gotten that chance. She didn't care anymore about magic. What good is it if it only costs you the people you love? She knew she was dying. She knew there was no way to stop it. She slowly closed her eyes and let her mind drift. Within just a few minutes she slipped into a deep sleep.

Just then she felt able to move. Billie lifted herself up and stood from the edge of her bed. _Something's not right_ she thought. She felt different. Billie turned to her bed and saw her body still lying there. She reached down to see if she could feel her own arm but her hand just fell through it.

"So this is it?" She screamed looking tward the ceiling. "This is how I die? From a stupid parasite. Do you hear me up there?"

"You're not dead yet." A mans voice spoke from behind her.

Billie turned quickly to see a man standing there. He was kind of cute to be honest, a little older than her, but cute. He walked closer to her. "Your body is a coma state. You aren't far from dead, but you're not quite there yet."

"Are you an…angel?" Billie asked. She knew she was tired before and that she had thought of just giving up but she now decided she wasn't ready yet.

"No." The man laughed at the thought of this. If this girl only knew who she was talking to. I mean come on, he had once been a demon and of course, the source of all evil. "Actually, I'm a friend of Pheobe's."

Billie looked at him. Now more of a look of curiosity rather than fear. "One of her dead friends?"

"You could say that. We never had a chance to meet. I…um….I died before the sisters met you. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Cole Turner."

"The Cole? The one that put Pheobe through hell?" Billie had heard stories from Pheobe. She knew that this man was once the love of her life. She knew that Pheobe had taken so long to heal after he finally died.

"I am here to help you." Cole now realized that he might not be able to. She obviously knew who he was and there was really no telling what Pheobe had already told her. Still though, he knew he had to try. If his punishment for being as evil as he once had been was to stay here on this ghostly plain he knew what his purpose would be. He would devote every minute he was stuck on this plain to help the sisters and most of all, to watch over Pheobe.

"Help me? You're already dead buddy and no offense, but I really don't think I'm ready to join you." How could this man possibly help she thought. How could this person, who was once truly evil, help her?

"Well, I'm not going to be the one to save you, if that's what you mean. I've put my trust into the sisters doing that. I'm here rather to tell you something. Something that the sisters don't even know, and something I feel that you all should know."

Billie watched him as he spoke to her. She could now actually see what Pheobe's attraction to the dark side was. This man had tone in his voice. One that would make you want to listen. What's the worst that could happen? He didn't seem to want to hurt her and he already said he couldn't save her. "Al right, I'm listening."

Cole ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, you may want to sit down. It's not something your going to like.

At that moment Prue entered Billie's room. Her heart sunk as she saw Billie lying there. "Billie?" Prue said. No response. "Hey kid, come on, get up?" Prue reached down to shake her arm. Nothing. "Piper, Leo get up here!"

Piper ran into what was once one side of the attic. "What is it?" One look at Billie gave her the answer. "Oh my god. Paige!" Leo ran to Billie's side and put two fingers on her neck.

"She's got a pulse. That's always a good sign." Leo was trying to wake her, but there was nothing.

Bright blue and white lights appeared in the corner of the room as Paige orbed in.

"It's Billie Paige, heal her fast." Piper was now starting to feel the sting that was all too familiar to her. She had felt it one two many times in the past. She had seen this over and over to the point where you would think a person would feel numb. It was the pain of loosing a sister. At this moment, right here, right now, she felt as if she was loosing a sister all over again.

Paige's hands were outstretched over Billie. Illuminating golden light lit the space between her hands and Billie.

"Why isn't it working?" It was now taking all Prue had not to break down and cry.

"It isn't meant to." Leo answered. He hated to say it, but healing didn't always work. They were only able to save those who were meant to be saved.

Paige dropped her hands down by her side. "Somebody do something." Her voice trembled as she tried to sound serious.

"Paige, go get Pheobe. Prue, come with me. There's got to be a way to save her and if the book doesn't show a way we'll just have to go one step further." Piper walked past Leo with Prue by her side. "Stay with her Leo."

Leo nodded as the two exited and Paige orbed out. "Don't worry Billie. They won't let you down."

Cole looked at Billie. They had both gone downstairs into the living room. They could see and hear everything that was going on up stairs so Cole thought this might be a little quieter. "There's one thing you have to understand, even though it may be hard." Cole had rehearsed this quite a few times these past couple of days. He knew it wouldn't be long before Billie let go enough to be here and he wanted to be at least a little prepared. "The person who infected you with this parasite is no longer your sister."

"Huh?" Billie's face was one of utter confusion. "It was my sister, Cole. I saw her in my memory."

"I know that, just listen for a minute." Cole was trying not to get frustrated. "The person that you saw is one who is truly evil. Trust me, I should know. See, when you sister first died she was given a choice, like many of us are. She could try and make good on all the wrong she had done. If she had chosen this then she would be here like I am. She could have helped people like you whose spirits are not sure whether or not they are ready to move on. That's the choice I made. The other is to seek vengeance. A person whose soul is truly evil can become a demonic pawn. In this case, your sister was rewarded with greater evil power. She came closer than any other demon or warlock has ever come. She nearly destroyed the power of three and she would have if it hadn't been for you."

"So you're saying I'm the reason Christy is evil. Great Cole, I really needed that."

"Are you sure you're not a Halliwell, cause you damn sure have their ability to hear only what you want to." Cole had pretty much lost his patience now. He knew there wasn't much time. "Your sister chose her path. It was her decision to make. Not yours, not the underworld's, only hers. She was not the same person anymore. She may have been corrupted and mislead by the Triad and Dumain, but ultimately the choice was hers."

Billie sat there for a minute. She was starting to understand what Cole was saying. "So Christy actually chose to be a demon? But how can she do that? How can she go from being a witch to being evil? I thought she had to at least kill an innocent while she was alive to be evil."

"In a way, she did Billie. She killed her own innocence. But the true key to helping the sisters defeat Christy, is you." Cole started to see something in Billie change. This was what he had hoped for. Her will to keep fighting was suddenly visible in her eyes. Cole smiled. It felt good to do this. He liked the way it felt to help other souls. Not only had he helped Piper in the past, as well as a few others that came through, but now he could see that he had helped Billie. He just hoped the sisters could figure out a way to bring her back.

Candles were lit as Piper, Pheobe and Paige stood saying a spell. Prue stood beside Leo watching. She missed this part. The spells, the powers, she really did miss being a witch. She was grateful though, grateful to be back with her sisters. At least now she could watch over them and they could actually see her.

Small gold lights swirled in the candle lit circle. Within moments the girls saw the familiar face that they had summoned, their mother, Patty. She stood there for a moment, just in awe at the sight of her for daughters before her.

"Prue, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't suppose to be here for another couple of months."

"Yea, um, lets just say I got out early for good behavior." Prue walked up and hugged her mother. Her mom had helped her so much when she died. The difficulty of not being with her sisters was a little less hurtful each day with her mother there.

"Look at you all. Grown up and a little grown out." She reached down and touched Paige's belly. Each of the three women had a small pooch that you could just barely see. "The three of you have to be the most beautiful pregnant women I have ever seen."

"Mom, we called you because we need your help." Piper started explaining the situation to her. "Do you know what a demonic parasite is."

"Please tell me that isn't the reason you summoned me." She knew exactly what it was. She hated the fact that she did. It didn't seem like it had been that long ago that she herself almost lost her life to that exact same thing. "Girls this isn't something to play with. This is a very powerful threat. It destroys its host and it will kill any witch who tries to remove it." She hated the thought of telling them she had dealt with this before. "Is it one of you that's infected by it?"

"No." Pheobe answered. "Billie is infected. We really don't have much time to save her. Please mom, we can't let her die."

"Listen, I was infected by this thing once before. It wasn't long after I had given Paige up. If it hadn't been for Sam, I would have died."

"So we need a whitelighter. Well we've got two." Piper was ready to get started.

"It's not that easy Piper. Sam nearly lost his soul saving me. That parasite feeds off magical souls. It literally eats away at a soul until there is nothing left. The infected person usually dies within a couple of months."

"How long did you survive it?" Prue asked.

"It took nearly 3 months for us to figure out that I was infected. How long has Billie been sick?"

"She was infected almost three months ago. How do you get rid of it?" Prue was starting to get worried. Their mother had been a pretty powerful witch. She knew that Billie was now dangerously low on time.

"There should still be a magic keeper in the trunk. Where did this wall come from?" Patty was looking behind her now at the partition that was put up for Billie.

"Long story. What do you mean a magic keeper?" Pheobe had opened the trunk and was sifting through the candles and potion vials.

"It's made of silver. It has the same symbol as the book of shadows on the front. Hold on." She walked over to the trunk and kneeled beside Pheobe. "If I remember correctly you have to slide back the hide-a-door." With that Patty removed a small piece of wood on the inside wall of the trunk. There, inside, was a small silver container.

"That looks like a salt shaker." Pheobe stated as she took it from her mother.

"Girls you can't do this. It will kill any magical soul. The container has to be opened once the heart has stopped. The only problem is that the parasite will enter any magical being. Good or evil. It will enter one of you before it enters the keeper. Once there you will be in the same shape as Billie" Patty was so scared for her girls. She didn't want any of them to go through the pain of being infected or the pain of loosing each other again.

"What about a human soul?" Leo asked as he took the container.

Patty stood there for a moment. "That may work Leo. If this parasite doesn't detect any magic nearby…that may just work."

"Um, Leo, honey, I know you want to help but ARE YOU CRAZY. I am not about to loose you again." Piper was now starting to get upset.

"Piper, she just said the parasite feeds off of magic. I don't have any powers any more. Let me try."

"He's got a point Piper. We can't let Billie die." Paige walked over to her sister, she could see that Piper did not like this plan.

Piper's thoughts were racing. She couldn't bare loosing Leo again. But at the same time, she didn't want to loose Billie either. "Ok. But if you die Leo, so help me I'll join you and kick your ass all the way back from the ghostly plain."

Leo smiled and hugged his wife. "I'll be fine. I promise."

"In order for this to work all magic must be out of the house. You will have around 3 minutes to revive Billie in order to keep her from dying. Her soul is probably here in this room right now waiting for its chance to let go." Patty was trying to hide her fear from her daughters. _Please let this work right_, she thought.

"Billie, if you can hear me listen close." Pheobe was now calling out around the room.

Billie and Cole's spirits entered into the attic.

"We're going to orb out of the house for about a minute or so. When we do this you need to let go. I promise we're going to save you. Ok?"

With that being said Cole turned to Billie. "Its time to go back. Told ya they would save you." Cole was now flashing an I told ya so smile at Billie.

Thanks. Billie reached up and hugged Cole. "You really do have a good soul."

The girls hugged Patty and said their goodbyes. Patty disappeared in the same array lights as she had come. Piper leaned up and kissed Leo on the forehead. "Don't you dare die on me."

"I won't." Leo was trying to keep his wife from seeing how afraid he really was.

The sisters grabbed each other's hands just before they orbed out. Leo walked into Billie's bedroom, praying she had heard Pheobe earlier.

Billie closed her eyes and let go of her life. Just as she did a golden white light appeared above her as her soul started to drift up. Leo felt down on Billie's neck to find there was no pulse. He opened the container and a flair of red and black light emerged from Billie's mouth. Leo watched as the lights searched back and forth fighting the pull of the magic keeper. Leo felt the fear well up in his throat as the light stopped in front of him as if it was trying to find some hint of magic in his body. Leo struggled with his grip on the container as the light was pulled forcefully inside. Once every hint of the parasite was in the container Leo clasped the lid shut. "Hurry girls. Hurry!" Leo screamed as he could see the color leaving Billie's face.

All four sisters orbed back in. Paige and Prue ran to Billie's side. They both stretched their hands out over Billie's lifeless body.

Billie felt the light's pull lessen as her soul slowly started back toward her body.

"One more thing." Cole said as Billie passed in front of him. "Not only will magic see the birth of three good witches. It will also see the birth of the most powerful evil ever known. Christy will give birth to the heir of the underworld. Warn the sisters Billie and let Pheobe know that I am happy for her."

"Thank you." Billie said to Cole as her soul entered back into her body. She sat straight up and took in a big breath of air. Prue, Piper, Paige, Pheobe and Leo all gathered around her bed. Each one hugging Billie and wiping away their tears.

"Don't you ever do that to us again." Pheobe said in a trembling voice as she released her hug from Billie.

Cole sat in the now empty attic. He had stayed and watched as Billie sat there with her newfound family, that same family that he use to call his own. He couldn't stop the single tear that fell from his cheek as he thought back to his days with Pheobe. He knew he would always love her.

"What you did was very brave." A voice said from behind him.

Cole turned to see Patty standing there. He wiped the tear trail from his face, hoping she hadn't already seen. "I couldn't let her die, at least not with the feeling that her sister's choice was in some way her fault. I couldn't let her give up like that."

"I see." Patty was looking at the man whom she knew her daughter has once loved. If it hadn't been for magic, they probably would have still been in love. "How are you dealing with your own choice?"

Cole turned to her. "How am I dealing with it? Some days are good, others aren't, but I'm doing it just the same. Now if you'll excuse me, it hurts too bad to stay here." Cole turned to walk away.

"Wait." Patty called out to him. "I was sent here to you for a reason Cole."

He turned to her. "What's the reason?"

"Your choice to stay here and help troubled souls was not an easy one, we all know that. The time has come now for you to make another choice."

"What other choice is there? I'm dead and I can't go anywhere other than this ghostly hell." Cole was trying hard not to vent his anger at her. He was angry with himself, angry for not doing something more while he was alive to prevent him from having a fate like this.

"Can you forgive yourself Cole? Can you release the hatred you have toward your own soul? If so, you are now given this choice. You can choose to stay here, though another troubled soul may never cross your path, or, you can release the anger and the hurt here and now and go with me."

"You mean, up there?" Cole pointed toward the ceiling.

"Yes. But it's your choice."

"How do I release it?" Cole asked.

Patty grabbed his hand in hers. "Close your eyes."

Cole closed his eyes.

"Now, just forgive yourself." Patty stood there hand in hand with Cole.

All at once the emotions hit Cole in the deepest part of this soul. He felt the hurt, the anger, and the sorrow. He felt them slowly leaving his spirit. He felt the love, the joy, and the humanity overwhelm him. The same feelings he once felt as a human when he was with Pheobe. Cole opened his eyes as the tears ran down his face. He saw that same light that he had seen when Billie had let go earlier. Only this time, he could see that he and Patty were both being pulled into it.

Patty smiled at Cole as they descended into the light. She looked at him and said with tears of her own, "Welcome to your new destiny."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 I'd Advise You Not To

Pheobe sat on the sofa in her loft apartment admiring her ever-growing belly. Her and her sisters were now only two months from their due dates. She was amazed at how it felt. The feeling of a life growing inside her. Little Payton was the piece of her life that had been missing. She had found love with Coop and now she was going to have the little girl she had always dreamed of. Everything in her life seemed to be going good, at least at this moment.

Coop walked in and smiled as he watched his wife. She looked even more beautiful now than she had ever looked before. "What ya thinking about?" He asked as sat down beside her.

"Just a little anxious. I can't wait to hold her."

"Me either. I wonder who she'll look like. I hope she takes after her beautiful mother." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"You forget, I know what she looks like and all I can say is that she is beautiful." Pheobe looked up and smile at Coop. This had to have been the happiest she had ever been.

Billie sat at the book sifting through the pages. This is where she spent most of her time. She was worried now about the battle she knew was yet to come. She knew she would have to face Christy again but this time it would be even harder. She was going to have to figure out a way to destroy Christy as well as the demonic baby she was carrying. This wouldn't be easy for her. She worried deep down that she wouldn't be able to do it.

"What ya looking for?" Leo asked as he entered the attic.

"Just looking." Billie replied.

"Oh. Well I'm going to fix some lunch, you want anything?"

"No, thank you anyway. Hey Leo. Thanks for the room. I haven't really had a chance to say that."

"No problem. Are you sleeping better now?"

Billie had tried to go back to her dorm room, but she couldn't do it. The nightmares were too much for her. "Actually I am. I feel safer here."

"Well the room is yours as long as you want it. We like having you here. You're great with the boys and right now I think Piper likes you more than me."

Billie laughed. "That's just the hormone."

"I know. Let me get the boys and Piper down for a nap and I'll come help you. Ok?"

"Sure." Billie really did need his help. She had no idea what she was up against.

"Trakon!" Christy screamed. Where was he? She hated the way this pregnancy was going. Every demon in site was irritating to her. She had already killed a dozen demons and probably twice as many warlocks. "TRAKON!"

"Yes my queen." Trakon answered. He was grateful she had cast a spell earlier to protect him from her own magic. She had already tried to kill him more than a few times. Granted he was able to survive, but each try hurt just a little bit worse than the last.

"Did you find out anything more about the sisters?"

"No. Every since Billie was cured of the parasite no demon or warlock can get near the manor. She has made it her responsibility to protect the sisters."

"Well find a way to get somebody in there. I want to know how their pregnancies are progressing."

"As you wish. Anything else?"

"No. Just leave my sight."

Trakon walked out. He couldn't wait for her to have this maybe. Maybe then she would shut the hell up. She was way worse than the source had ever been. There were times he himself even thought about crossing over to the other side. He knew though, if he stayed, he would be witness to the greatest evil ever produced. He figured this would be worth staying for.

Andy and Prue had turned the basement into a small apartment. Prue knew that Piper needed her old room for the baby. She didn't mind. She wanted her niece to grow up in the same room she did. It was kinda cool to her. Andy was unpacking a box of clothes that Leo had given him when he held up a shirt and turned to her. "Don't get me wrong, I like Leo and all, but tell me honestly, do you think he had enough flannel. I mean seriously, Grizzly Adams didn't wear this much flannel."

Prue laughed. "I think it's kind of sexy."

"Really now." Andy put his arms around her waist and pulled him to her. He loved getting to hold her again. Just the way she felt made him feel safe. He reached his hand up and brushed her hair away from her face. Just as he leaned in to kiss her, he heard the jingle. "Come on guys, are you kidding me?" Andy looked to the basement ceiling.

"Just pretend you aren't home." Prue said as she leaned up to kiss him again.

Andy was returning the kiss when the jingle came back, this time a little louder and even Prue heard it. "Well, I guess this means we both have to go."

"I don't know about you, but some times this greater good thing is a pain in the."

"Watch it." Prue said. "Whitelighters aren't suppose to swear."

"I'll remember that next time I hear you slip." Andy smiled at Prue as they both dissolved into a swirl of orbs. Within seconds they were surrounded by Elders.

"Sorry to interrupt." A tall man in a long white hooded robe was standing closest to them. He looked to Andy and motioned for him to wipe the lipstick from his face.

Andy's face blushed a little. "Sorry. What is it that you summoned us for Garon?"

"We wanted to see if you had found out the location of Christy."

"No." Prue stepped up to face Garon. "We have searched the underworld but they must be cloaked. We've tried interrogating the few demons who have attacked, but no one will talk."

"I see." Garon stepped back and started to speak. "We have decided to bring in an advisor on this, someone who knows their way around the underworld."

"You mean a demon. No offense sir, but that isn't the wisest plan. My sisters are barely able to function as it is. Brining a demon to them would be like leading a lamb to slaughter, they would never be able to defend themselves or trust him for that matter."

"Not a demon Prue. We have already selected a soul. One that has paid their debt." With this Garon motioned to a man in a robe that stood behind Prue.

She stood there watching as the man walked closer. She really wasn't sure she liked this plan, whoever this was had to have been a really bad guy once before. How else would he know his way around the underworld?

"I believe you two have already met." Garon watched as the man pulled his robe back.

"Hello Prue." Cole said as he stood there face to face with her. He knew she wouldn't like the idea, but he hadn't met his true fear yet. That would come when he saw Pheobe again.

"No, no, no. There is no way in hell he's going to advise us on anything." Prue was now very pissed at this idea.

"Watch you language honey." Andy said with a smirk on his face.

Prue gave Andy a look so frightening that he himself took a step back. She turned back to face Garon. "You do know who this is right? You know what he put me and my sisters through. You can't possibly expect us to trust him."

"He has a clear slate now Prue. If it hadn't been for him, you would have already lost a sister as well as Billie. He is the one who warned us of the sources spawn. The decision has already been made. He will be sent back to earth with you and Andy and that is where he will stay until we eliminate this threat." Garon was speaking to Prue as if she was a child who had gotten in trouble.

"If that's the way it is then I quit. You can take my wings and ram them up."

Andy stepped between Prue and Garon cutting her off before she could finish that last sentence. "Don't you think this a little unfair? This man has tried to kill the sisters on numerous occasions as well as once being the source of all evil." Andy knew this because they let him watch it all. That was the worst part for him. He watched everything that had happened and could do nothing about it.

"Prue can make her own decisions, but it will be on our terms. If you choose to clip your wings in this manner you will not be allowed to return to the manor and you will never get to see your sisters again. Is this what you really want?" Garon's tone had softened. He knew of the bond between the sisters.

"No, it isn't. But there have to be some ground rules." Prue was standing with her arms crossed.

"I'm listening." Cole raised a brow as he waited to here these rules.

"For one, you can't live at the manor. Not just because I don't like you, but because of Piper's children. I don't trust you around them."

"I can stay at P3. Piper needs someone to help watch the place now anyway."

"Fine. That's rule number one. Number two, you do everything we say. You don't get to go find old demonic buddies or disappear without us approving of it first."

"Fine." Cole didn't care. He was good now, and evil was all a part of his past.

"The third rule, under no circumstances are you to interfere with Coop and Pheobe. They are happy together and you don't need to ruin that."

"Trust me Prue, Pheobe's happiness is all I have cared about for a long time." He walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Are we ready to go?"

"Rule number 4." Prue said as she took his arm off of her. "Don't ever touch me again."

Andy smiled as he watched Prue. She was always at her most beautiful when she was mad.

"Does everyone agree to these rules?" Garon asked as he watch them standing before him.

"I have one to add." Cole said as he walked closer to Garon. "She has to be nice to me."

Garon looked at Prue. "Don't push it." She said.

"Then it's settled." Garon waived his had and a flash of red and white orbs appeared over Cole. "You're powers are basically the same as a whitelighter's though they may look a little differently. You can orb as well as heal. This also means you have their weakness. Beware of darklighters Cole. Now that you are with them if something happens and you do die your soul will move on. What you do while your down there will determine where it moves on too."

"I can deal with that. So Prue, let's go." Cole walked over to him and held out his hand.

"You're kidding right?" Prue asked.

"Nope. I don't have this orbing thing down yet."

"Andy!"

"I got him Prue." Andy walked over and placed his hand on Cole's shoulder. All three orbed out at the same time.

"This should be interesting." Garon thought out loud.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Understanding Cole part 1

"They made him a what?" Paige was now beyond pissed. She had been in the attic with Billie trying to figure out a way to find where Christy was hiding. They had been looking all over. Going to the underground and dodging demons was not Paige's idea of a pregnant woman's day out. She had gotten to the point now that it was just impossible for her to continue to go.

"I believe what they called him was a demonic advisor." Prue said as she walked over to Paige.

"Are you kidding? I mean, after all he put us through he get rewarded. That's bull. Has anyone told Pheobe yet?"

"No. I didn't like the idea either but according to the elders he's perfect for the job." Prue still could not believe that Cole was back. This was nowhere near fair to her or her sisters. Especially Pheobe.

"It does kind of make sense." Billie now got up from where she was sitting. " I mean he was a demon, he could help us out."

"No Billie he wasn't just a demon. He is Pheobe's ex-husband. The man has tried to kill all of us more than once. It's crazy to actually think we could work with him." Paige was trying to pace around the room, but figured she was better off standing still.

"Look Prue, I think we all need to calm down." Andy really didn't want her to make the elders mad. He couldn't stand the thought of loosing her again. "The only thing we can do is focus on the task at hand, which is Christy."

"I'm still working on that. I do think that the vanquishing spell for the source will work on Christy, especially as long as she's still pregnant." Billie had worked on this for so long now. She still had her doubts as to whether or not she could vanquish Christy, but she knew the sisters could. "Paige are you ok?"

Paige was leaned forward hold on to the bottom part of her stomach. It felt as if this kid was going to kick his way out of her most of the time, but this was different. This was pain, a very bad pain. "I don't know. Maybe one of you could call Henry for me, I really think I need to go home."

"Here." Billie said as she opened the door to her room. "Just rest in here for right now and we'll call Henry."

"Ok, but let me know if you find anything." Paige walked over to the bed and sat down. How could the elders do this to them? They were all finally starting to be happy. Not only were they bringing back one of the people that she had grown to hate, but what was Pheobe going to say? She didn't need this right now. She and Piper both were having difficult times in their pregnancy. Sure Piper had Leo there with her, but Pheobe was alone most of the time. She had already taken time off from work and Coop tried to help but he was always busy trying to help people find love. He couldn't just up and ignore his job.

"We'll right now Cole is at P3. If he's smart he'll stay there." Prue had warned Cole to stay away from Pheobe.

Cole sat alone in his new room at P3. He thought back to all the time he and Pheobe had spent there. He was happy for her, he was glad she had found love. He didn't want to do anything to screw that up for her. He also didn't want Prue to be the one to tell her he was back. He thought about it for a few minutes and decided it would be best that he himself told her. Prue had told him to leave her be. In fact, she threatened to remove his orbs if he went near her, but he couldn't let her be led to think something different. In a flash tiny red and white orbs appeared and he was out of P3 and standing at Pheobe's apartment door. He raised his hand and knocked.

"Who is it?" Pheobe yelled.

Man it was great to hear her voice. He suddenly didn't know what to say and even if he did he was pretty sure the words would never make it out. His mind raced to come up with something, anything at this point. "Uhhh." Was all he managed to get out. Within a few minutes the door swung open and there stood a very pregnant Pheobe.

"Cole?" Was all she could say before the color left her face? He reached out and grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"Uh-oh." Cole knew this wasn't a good sign. He picked her up and laid her down on the sofa. "Nice work stupid." He said to himself.

He looked up to see a tiny red heart appear behind the sofa. Coop called out "Pheobe!" He had sensed something was wrong with her. Coop's jaw dropped when he saw Cole sitting there beside his unconscious wife.

"Uhh, look, it's not what you think." Cole was trying to get his thoughts straight as Coop walked around the couch.

"What did you do to her?" He knew who Cole was, he had seen him when he took Pheobe back to see her past loves. What the hell was he doing here now?

"She fainted. I didn't hurt her, I swear." Cole was certain this wasn't going to go well.

"Why are you even here?"

"I've been assigned to the girls as a demonic advisor. My name is Cole."

"I know who you are. I know who you were. If you think there is anyway you're going to come in here and try to get between me and my wife you're crazy."

"I'm not here to get between anyone. I'm just here to try and help."

"Well you doing a great job so far." Coop walked to the sink and wet a washcloth. He came back and placed it on Pheobe's forehead. "Pheobe honey, can you hear me?"

Pheobe's eyes opened. She looked at Coop. "I had the weirdest premon….." She said as she looked up and saw Cole. "It wasn't a premonition. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to come by and tell you before anyone else did." Cole had to explain this to her. He didn't want her to be afraid that he was going to hurt them.

"Tell me what?" Pheobe asked as she awkwardly sat up on the couch. She wasn't able to move very fast these days.

"I've been assigned to you and your sister by the Elders. I'm here to help you find Christy and vanquish her. That's all." With that being said Cole turned to walk back out the door. He thought he could do this. He didn't realize that now that he was truly good he felt everything. The hurt that welled up inside his was almost too much to bear. He had just seen the only woman he had ever loved married to another man and pregnant to boot. That's just a little more than he could take.

"Wait." Coop said as he followed behind Cole. He could sense the pain he was feeling right now and it had always been his job to help heal broken hearts.

Cole turned to face Coop. "No. I think I've said enough. I just wanted Pheobe to hear it from me rather than anyone else."

"Cole, um, do you wanna go for a walk?" Coop's tone had now softened toward him.

"What!" Pheobe exclaimed. "Coop you do know who that is, right?"

"Yes Pheobe, I know. Can you give us a minute? Why don't you go to the kitchen and fix yourself something to drink.

"Sure." Cole muttered as he turned for the kitchen_. I wonder if they have any alcohol_ he thought to himself.

Coop waited until Cole was far enough away not to hear him. "I know how hard this must be for you, but this is part of my job."

"What, dealing with demonic ex-husbands?"

"No. Dealing with broken hearts and besides, he's not a demon anymore."

Pheobe looked into her husband's eyes. She could tell that Coop knew more than he was letting on. She felt it wasn't best to push right now, especially if it got Cole out of her apartment. "Ok. But please, be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I will, I promise." Coop leaned down and kissed Pheobe on the forehead. He turned and walked into the kitchen with Cole. "Where are you staying?"

"I'm at P3 right now."

"Why don't we go there? I don't want to upset Pheobe anymore than she already is.

"Ok. Follow me." Cole orbed out in his red and white flash. He still didn't know why his orbs weren't blue like the others.

Coop smiled at Pheobe as he disappeared leaving a faint red heart to slowly disappear.

There he and Cole stood at P3. Coop looked at Cole as if to size him up. He stepped closer to him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Cole said.

Coop stepped even closer to Cole as if he was about to reveal an important secret when all of the sudden he blasted him with a right hook to the chin.

_What the hell_ Cole thought to himself.

Coop stepped closer hand gripped into a fist and began to swing again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 Just Doing My Job

Coop leaned into another punch but this time before he connected Cole orbed out from in front of him and back in behind him. He landed a little shaky but on his feet nonetheless.

"What is your problem?" Cole asked as he wiped the blood from his lip.

"My problem? You wanna know what my problem is? Every since I met Pheobe I could sense the hurt she felt. I could feel the pain that filled her heart. I had to fight like hell just to break that wall down. I know you said you weren't here to get between me and her but there's one thing you didn't realize Cole. I am a Cupid. I feel the skip in a persons heart beat when they see the one they love and today at the apartment that's exactly what I felt from you."

"I never said I didn't love her. I know she's happy now, I know that she is over me. She is over me, right?" Cole looked to Coop. He wondered if Pheobe's heart had skipped a beat when she saw him. Even more, he wondered if Coop would tell him.

"Yes, she is over you. When she saw you standing there she felt no love, no desire, nothing."

Cole turned his head so that Coop couldn't see his face. "All I want to do is help the sisters. I don't want to cause anyone anymore pain." He was trying not to let the hurt show in his voice. He knew he and Pheobe would never have another chance.

Coop thought about this for a second. He really could feel how much Cole loved her. He could also sense that he would never hurt her. He now realized that couldn't make Cole's feelings for Pheobe go away. "Look, I'm sorry I hit you. I just don't want her hurt again."

"I know." Cole turned to face Coop. "You really are a lucky man. Just remember that."

Coop nodded his head and turned to walk out. He didn't want to tell Cole what really mad him angry. He didn't want to tell him that Pheobe's heart really had skipped a beat. Even more than that, Coop had felt it in his own heart. He left P3 just hoping that Pheobe's love for him was stronger for him than for Cole.

Piper waited until Coop was gone before she walked in from the supply room. "How ya doing?"

Cole looked over at her. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Too long." She replied as she pulled a chair out to sit down. She could see that he was upset but she didn't want to push it.

"You know, it's funny. You're the only one who's been half way decent to me."

"Well, we both know if it hadn't been for you, I would have lost Leo to the elders. I never really thanked you for that."

"No big deal. It was my job. So, do you think the others will be able to deal with me being back?"

"I think Prue will be your biggest problem. But, I think that if you can prove to her that you truly are good she may come around."

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were suppose to be resting. I thought all of you were suppose to be resting."

"Well I came up here to do inventory. Leo did it once before and I almost never got the books back straight. Plus I wanted to see how you had settled in."

"Oh, ok. Well, thank you for that."

"No problem." Piper smiled. "I'm just doing my job."

Henry was on his way to the manor talking to Billie on the phone. "Well are you sure she's ok?"

"Yea, she's fine. She's resting now but she's was hurting pretty bad earlier." Billie replied.

"Well, just tell her I'll be there in a HEY!" Henry jerked the steering wheel to try and miss the man that was standing in the middle of the road. His car swerved back and forth while he continually tried to keep control of it. The car skidded off of the road and slammed into a tree.

"Henry? Henry!" Billie couldn't hear anything but static.

"Is everything ok?" Prue asked as she walked up beside Billie.

"I don't know. One minute he was talking and the next all I got was static. Do that sensing thingy you do. See if you can find him."

"It doesn't work that way, if he isn't magical I can't sense him."

"Ok. Well you stay here with Paige, I'll go look for him the old fashioned way." Billie grabbed the Keys to Paige's car and headed for the door.

"Just be careful." Prue called out behind her.

"I will."

Just then as Billie was headed out to find Henry, he himself was climbing out the driver side window. He turned and looked at the road and saw the man still standing there in the road.

"Hey, buddy you're gonna end up killing somebody out there."

Within a blink the man was standing in front of Henry. "No, the time hasn't come for that yet." Trakon said. He waved his hand in front of Henry's face and watched him fall to the ground. He looked around to make sure no one was watching then placed a hand on Henry's shoulder. The two of them shimmered out and into the underworld.

Coop had walked back in without Pheobe hearing him. She was still lying on the couch. He walked over to her side and knelt down. He loved her more than anything. He couldn't bear the thought of her falling back in love with Cole. He placed one hand on her stomach. Just as his hand got still he felt it. He felt his little girl kick. Pheobe had told him of her kicking but every time he tried to feel she'd stop. "I wish I knew what you're mommy was dreaming about." He said in a low voice. He didn't want to wake Pheobe. Within a few seconds Coop found himself standing in a park. "Huh?" He looked around and saw a little girl standing over by the tree.

She looked to be around 7 or 8. She walked over to him. "Hi daddy."

"What?" He now felt as though his legs were turning to jelly.

"It's me, Payden. I brought you here to see what mommy was dreaming."

"You heard me say that? But, how?"

She reached up and took his hand. "That's kind of my power daddy. I can see things that are going to happen and I can hear what people think."

"But how did you bring me here?" Coop was trying to be calm, but he was beyond confused at this point.

"Don't try to understand it, it'll just make your head hurt." She spoke with the wisdom of her mother. "Do you still want to see what she is dreaming?"

"Yes, I do." Coop was still trying to figure this out in his thoughts. How did she get me here he wondered.

"Daddy, I told you it'll just make you're head hurt."

Paydin led coop over to another part of the park. There he saw Pheobe standing at the swing set. She was pushing Paydin in a swing while another girl played in the sand. He watched as Pheobe turned to check on the girl in the sand box. "She's pregnant. Are you telling me I have two little kids?"

"No daddy, count again. You have three." Paydin said as she pointed the sand box.

Coop watched as Pheobe sat on the side and shoveled with her daughter.

"Wait, is this the future or just Pheobe's dream?"

"It's one her premonthings. That's were I got my special gifts from."

"Oh." Coop watched as he saw the little girl on the swing look up with a big smile.

"Daddy!" She said as she ran up to a man that he could only see from the back.

"Is that me?" He asked.

Paydin looked up at him and smiled. "Yep."

He watched as he saw dream Coop walk up to Pheobe and kiss her on the cheek. He saw himself sit down with Pheobe. "So she really does dream about me. She doesn't want Cole."

"No, watch daddy, it gets better."

Coop watched as he saw Cole walk up from behind Pheobe. He had his arm around another lady. They were walking like they were very much in love.

"That's Uncle Cole's wife." Paydin said as she pointed over at them.

"Uncle Cole?" Coop asked as he looked down at his daughter.

"Well that's what you told us to call him. You always said he was like the brother you never had."

Coop watched in disbelief as he and Cole stood there and talked like old friends. "So this is how we turn out?"

"Mommy's waking up, we gotta go."

"Oh." Coop reached down and hugged his daughter.

"Daddy?"

"What sweetie?" He asked.

"Keep talking to me like you did earlier. I like the way your voice sounds"

As Coop blinked he found himself back in the apartment at Pheobe's side.

"I had the most wonderful dream." Pheobe's eyes were now open.

"I know." Coop smiled down at Pheobe.

Henry opened his eyes to see a dark tunnel out in front of him. He looked around the room to see two demons chained along the wall beside him. He tried to reach his hand down to his face but a chain jerked it back up behind him. "What the"

"It's no use. Those chains won't break."

Henry looked up to see Christy standing there. He could tell that she must be at least seven or eight months along. "Let me go now and I'll convince my wife not to kill you."

"You think I'm afraid of witch?" She said with an evil smirk.

"No. I don't think you are. I know you are."

Christy levitated a large stone from over by the wall up in the air and then slammed it into Henry's chest.

The stone hit so hard it took his breath. He gasped for a few minutes.

"If I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut. You don't even have any powers, pathetic." She raised her hand so that Henry could see the fireball in her palm.

"My queen." Trakon said as he walked up beside her. "In order for your plan to succeed he must stay alive."

"Very well." She said as she threw the fireball at the demon closet to Henry. He exploded in a fiery blast. She smiled as she levitated another stone up. This time sending it flying straight at Henry's head. It hit with a horrible thud knocking him out. "He does have to stay alive, but staying awake is a whole nother thing." She walked out a head of Trakon.

He looked over at Henry and shook his head. Slowly he took his steps back and soon disappeared with Christy into the dimly lit tunnel.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Power of the Babies

Henry opened his eyes. His head was pounding and he could feel the blood that had already dried to his forehead. He looked to his left and saw the one demon still chained to the wall. It hurt to try and focus his sight, it hurt just to breathe. "Hey buddy." Henry spoke with a cough. "Why don't you just shimmer or blink? You do have powers, right?"

The demon looked up giving Henry the first good glance at his face. He almost looked normal Henry thought to himself. You could see slight creases in his fore head, it made him look more wrinkled. He also had a tattoo looking mark on the side of his baldhead.

"She took my powers." He said with a slight grit in his throat."

"Oh." Henry turned back to face forward. He knew some way that the girls would get him out of this. He was just hoped that Paige was ok. He hated not knowing. His head had started to ache and he could feel a pounding above his brow. He could feel the demon beside him starring at him but he did not want to look. He had adjusted pretty well to this magic thing, it was different, but he didn't mind.

"Do you not have any powers?" The demon asked.

"No. I don't." Henry still faced forward. He didn't think eye contact was a great idea.

"What good are you to her then? You're just a mere mortal."

"It's not me she's after." Henry turned to face him now. "She's after my wife. What did you do anyway, to be shackled up here, with NO powers?"

The demon gritted his teeth. "I told the queen looked fat. I didn't know she was pregnant. I'm not very high on the food chain anyway. She thought it would be amusing to strip my powers and lock me here."

"Oh. I guess she would be more hostile pregnant than a witch."

"No." The demon half smiled. "She's just a bitch anyway."

Henry laughed. He was starting to feel real thankful that his wife was just a witch and not the source. He was really starting to feel exhausted and the throbbing in his head was really starting to hurt. Henry let his head fall forward. He felt his eyes as they closed.

Paige was dreaming at that moment. She saw her and Henry there together with their baby boy. It was so real. She could even smell the scent of diapers. Just then she felt a slight tingle in her mind. Her thoughts started to spin and she saw a flash of light. She saw Henry chained to a wall and Christy levitating a stone straight at Henry and hitting him in the forehead. Her eyes opened.

"You ok?" Piper walked over to her. She had been watching her sister shake in her sleep.

Paige tried to sit up but the pain in her stomach had grown worse. "Henry's in trouble. We gotta hurry."

"We aren't doing anything. Prue!" Piper cried out.

In a flash of orbs, Prue appeared. "What is it? Are you ok?"

"Paige said Henry's in trouble."

"I had a, don't think I'm crazy." Paige hesitated. She wondered if what she had just had was like Pheobe's premonitions. "I had a vision of Henry. He was chained to a wall in the underworld and Christy hit him with a large rock thingy."

"Honey, you don't have visions." Prue walked over to her sister. She could tell that Paige was pretty shaken.

"She doesn't have visions, but her baby might." Piper looked from Prue to Paige.

"My baby?" Paige reached her had down to her belly. Could her son actually have the power of premonition?

"Ok, so we need to go to the underworld." Prue stood up, ready to go.

"Prue, you don't know where Christy is. She could be anywhere down there." Piper knew how hardheaded Prue was.

"Well, I'll just look till I find her. Where ever she is, Henry can't be far."

"Still, you can't vanquish her. Only the power of three can." Piper wished she could have rephrased that. She knew how much her sister hated not having her witch powers. The look on Prue's face told her how much that remark hurt.

"You're right." Prue hung her head in defeat.

As Andy orbed in beside Prue he let go of Billie's hand. The two of them had gone into the underworld looking for any sign of Henry. They had already been informed of the car accident as well as the fact that Henry was nowhere around. They had figured demons were involved.

"Any luck?" Piper asked Andy walked closer to Prue.

"No." Billie was trying not to sound as disappointed as she felt. "Every demon we tried to ask either didn't know, or didn't tell us. Bright side though, we vanquished four."

"Well." Piper looked at her older sister. "I think there's only one person left that we can call.

"No." Prue was giving Piper a look that shot chills down her spine. "I for one refuse to work with him."

"Prue, we don't have a choice. I know you don't want to, but you guys are the only ones who are able to fight. We can't risk sending three pregnant witches into the underworld." Piper was trying to talk in a sympathetic tone. She didn't want to argue with Prue about this.

"Piper, you can't ask me to do this. You know how I feel about him. Good or not, I can't ever trust him again."

"Please Prue." Paige was trying to keep the tears from falling. "Henry's my husband. I can't loose him."

Prue's heart broke as she watched her sister. "Ok, but I'm not calling for him."

Piper looked to the ceiling. "Cole!" She yelled.

In a scatter of red and white orbs Cole appeared. His thoughts were racing. He wasn't really scared of the sisters. It was more like guilt that filled his soul when he saw them. He wanted to make up for that now. He wanted them to know he was never going to let evil overtake him again.

"Look, you're the only one here who knows the underworld. We need you to help us find Henry." Prue was talking through gritted teeth. She dearly hated having to ask Cole for help.

"Ok. I think I know of a few places to start."

A small heart appeared next to Paige. Paige wiped away the tears as she saw Coop and Pheobe there with her. "I felt like something was wrong." Pheobe was looking at Paige.

"Are you're empathy powers working now?" Piper asked.

"I don't know. But something told me to get over here quick." Pheobe looked up and noticed Cole standing there.

Coop felt the skip in Pheobe's heart again. He tried not to let it show, but he felt it nonetheless.

"Ok, Piper can fill you in on everything. Ready?" Andy looked at Cole.

"Yeah, I'm ready." He held out his hand for Prue to take it.

"That's not necessary. I can orb myself." Prue turned her nose up at this gesture.

"Fine. Follow me." Cole orbed out first. Then Andy.

"Keep an eye on them, alright." Prue looked from Billie to Coop.

They both nodded their heads in unison as Prue orbed out behind the others. Pheobe looked from Piper to Billie. She could sense someone was feeling tense. She let her power take over her body and felt it coming from Billie. "You don't want to tell me, do you?"

Billie looked a little shocked. "Tell you what?" She was trying to play dumb, but she could tell Pheobe wasn't buying it.

_Just tell her Billie, so I don't have to_. Pheobe heard this in her head, it was more like a thought than anything else. She turned and looked at Piper. "So you don't have to tell me what?"

"I didn't say anything Pheobe. I thought it." Piper looked confused at her sister with a very confused expression on her face.

"I heard that thought." Pheobe looked at her sister. What was happening to her? _Well I guess the hormones have gone to her head. Crazy though, I thought Piper would be first._

"I'm not hormonal Paige." She turned to her sister.

"What's going on here Pheebs? You're hearing our thoughts now?" Paige asked.

_Uh-oh_. Coop thought. He remembered his daughter in Pheobe's dream. She had the power to hear thoughts.

"What uh-oh Coop. What is it that you're not telling me?" Pheobe had turned to where she was facing her husband.

Coop cleared his throat. "Um, honey, I think our little girl is sharing her powers with you."

"You think she has the power to read thoughts?"

"Just call it a hint. Trust me."

"Makes sense. Paige's baby sent her a premonition." Piper looked from Pheobe to Paige.

"A premonition? You mean he takes after his Aunt Pheobe?" This thought felt kind of good to Pheobe.

"Yea, I think my little boy just might." Paige looked up at her sister with a smile.

"Guess I better tell you what's going on." Billie started explaining everything to her sister. Pheobe listened but found it hard to concentrate with everyone's thoughts running though her head.

_It's going to be a long night_. She thought to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Helping Henry

Cole was the first to orb into the underworld, followed by Prue then Andy. Cole could feel the glare that Prue was giving him but he tried his best to ignore it. He knew what he had to do, and like it or not, Prue had to follow his lead.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Prue asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Keep your voice down." Cole whispered. "If they haven't already sensed that we're here I'm pretty sure it won't be long before they do."

"You mean they're going to know where here?" Andy didn't like that idea. Being a whitelighter he didn't have to fight many demons. He just studied them and prepared his charges.

"Listen. This isn't going to work if the two of you don't trust me. I know you don't like it, but right now I'm the best you've got. I remember where several of the holding halls are. If I'm right, that's were Henry is. If you two can just trust me to get you there, this will go by a lot faster." Cole spoke with sincerity. He did honestly want to be good.

"Lead the way." Andy was willing to try. He had seen how Cole struggled. When he first became a whitelighter he often watched the sisters. He was forbidden to ever interfere, but he did learn. He also saw how Cole had tried to be good, but lost his battle with evil every time. Andy had really started to believe in Cole. He hoped this would work out.

Prue followed but not as willingly as Andy. She didn't believe in Cole. She hated him. She was just waiting for him to turn again. Prue wanted to be the one to finally get rid of him.

Cole placed a finger over his lips to signal them to walk quietly. The three turned a corner to see a demon chained to a wall. Cole quickly turned to face Prue and Andy.

"What's the problem?" Prue asked. "It's just a demon."

Cole took in a breath. "I know that demon."

"Oh, was he a friend of yours?" Prue asked with a tone that only she could have.

"Demons don't have friends." Cole pulled himself back around the corner. He saw Henry on the other side. At least he thought it was Henry. Prue started to run to him but Cole grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Wait."

"Why, there's no one else here." Prue was now getting aggravated.

Cole motioned for her to watch. He picked up a small pebble from the cold cave floor behind him. He gently tossed it in front of the group. Prue watch as the pebble hit the ground and bright red energy shot across it.

"How did you know that was there?" Andy asked.

"Because." Cole said with regret in his eyes. "I designed it."

"Great." Prue said in an angry whisper. "How are we supposed to get around it?"

Cole smiled. "I told you, I designed it." He reached his hand out and closed his eyes. With a motion of his had a slender red crystal orbed from the wall Henry was chained to and into Cole's hand. He stepped forward into the same spot that had just shot the energy. Andy and Prue followed behind him. Cole's footsteps hardly made any noise. When he reached Henry, he started to quietly pick the lock on his shackles.

A slight stir from his left caught his eye. The demon that had looked asleep just a few moments before was now looking directly at him. "Balthazar?" The demon asked.

Cole pretended he didn't hear him. He really did not want to go down this road. He didn't want to look.

"It is you. Brother, let me out. The one you are freeing is just a mortal." You could hear the desperation in the demons voice.

"I can't Lanad." Cole continued to work on Henry's shackle. He wasn't having any luck making them open.

"Let me do it." Prue pushed Cole to one side. She reached out a hand and called for the shackles, in a bright blue and white light both shackles landed in her hand. At the same time, Henry fell to the ground.

Andy jumped to Henry's side. "I got ya, just relax."

"Man am I glad to see you." Henry's voice was quiet and hoarse. You could tell just by looking at him he was exhausted.

Prue reached her hands out over Henry's head and healed the wound caused by Christy. Andy took one of Henry's arms and placed it over his shoulder. The wound had healed but Henry was still very weak.

"We gotta get him out of here." Andy said as he lifted up with Henry.

"Go ahead, we'll catch up." Cole whispered

"What?" Prue didn't like this idea. There's no way in hell she was staying here with Cole.

"Just trust me. For once." Cole turned back to Lanad.

Andy nodded and orbed out with Henry over his shoulder. He trusted Cole to make sure that Prue was safe.

"What do you know about the new source?" Cole asked Lanad.

"Free me, and I will tell you."

"Tell me, and I might free you." Cole was not about to free him first. Evil's nature is to deceive. Cole wasn't going to put his trust into anything evil ever again.

"She's worse than the old one. She has no mercy on any of her victims. She kills with no regret and her pregnancy has only made her more evil. This woman is truly a force not to reckon with." Lanad's voice now sounded tired.

"Why didn't you use your powers to free yourself?" Cole had wanted to ask this since he saw Lanad.

"She took them. She placed her hand on top of my skull and I felt my powers leave my body and enter hers. This isn't a power she had always possessed. I think she is tapping into the spawn's powers." Lanad turned his head to look at Cole. "Now will you free me?"

Cole turned his head away from Lanad. He slowly started to walk away.

"Cole, you can't just leave him." Prue turned to Lanad and called for his shackles.

"No!" Cole called out. "Prue he's a…."

Within seconds a cross bow appeared in his hand. Prue turned to realize it too late. It was almost like slow motion as she watched the darklighter's arrow plunge into her chest. She felt the pain immediately. It wasn't like anything she felt when she was alive.

Cole snatched the crossbow and turned it on Lanad. Within a blink the darklighter vanished. Cole knelt down beside Prue, he had to get her out of there.

Henry opened his eyes to see Paige lying beside him. He reached his arms around her and squeezed tight. He was so glad to see his wife.

"I guess this means you're happy to see me." Paige was wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Always. Are you ok? How's my baby?" Henry reached and placed a hand on Paige's tummy.

"Ok right now. It only hurts when I stand."

"Speaking of that. I think its time for you to see a doctor. A real doctor." Piper reached and brushed the hair off of her youngest sisters forehead.

"I'll go get the car." Henry stood to walk away but stopped a few steps short of the door. "Um, honey, where is the car?"

Piper smiled as she tossed her keys to Henry. "Take mine."

Henry caught Piper's keys and headed down stairs.

Pheobe and Leo were sitting in the kitchen. "What do you think it means?" Pheobe asked.

"Pheobe you loved Cole. You may have made yourself believe you didn't before he died, but you can't lie to your heart. And, maybe now that Cole is truly good, you are letting yourself believe the truth."

"Leo, I'm in love with Coop. I know that's the truth. I couldn't think of living without him."

"You have to give your heart time to heal. Don't forget Pheobe, you are pregnant with a little girl who is half Cupid. You may just be feeling what she feels from Cole. Did that make sense?"

"I know what you mean." Pheobe reached up and hugged her brother-in-law. "Thanks Leo. Please don't say anything to Coop about this."

"I promise." Leo gestured as if to cross his heart.

Christy and Trakon where rounding the corner just down from where Henry had been chained. She had sensed something from the darklighter. She had taken most of his powers, but for some reason she hadn't mastered taking all the powers. "What!" Christy screamed as she saw the empty wall. She turned and saw Cole kneeling beside Prue. "Who dares challenging me? Do you not know that I am the queen?"

"You are no queen. I was married to a real queen trust me." With that Cole saw the fire ball appear in Christy's hand. Just as she gestured to throw it at him and Prue he orbed out holding Prue in his arms.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Christy screamed. A bright orange and red flame lit the entire cave in front of her.

"My queen, we will fix this." Trakon was trying to calm her down.

"You're damn right we will. Those babies will not be born. I will make sure of it." Christy waved her hand and blew out half of the cave wall. There she saw something she had never noticed before. There was a small door that had been covered. "Leave me." She ordered Trakon. He hadn't looked noticed the door yet and Christy was hoping he wouldn't.

"As you wish." Trakon turned and exited from the opposite end of the cave.

Chisty walked over to the door. She looked to make sure no one was looking then reached out both of her hands and jerked on the door. With one pull it opened. Christy couldn't believe her eyes.

_This is more like it_. She thought to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12Redemption

Red and white orbs filled P3 as Cole orbed in with Prue. He couldn't believe this was happening. He knew he wasn't going to let this happen.

"Call for Andy." Prue said in a whisper.

Cole opened his mouth to call for him but quickly closed it. "No."

"I knew you were still evil. You just want to watch me die, don't you?"

"Don't be silly. I have the power to heal and this is just as good a time as any to learn how to do it."

"Great, I'm as good as dead." Prue tried to orb but couldn't. She still didn't understand why white lighters couldn't sense when another was in trouble. Just another stupid rule.

Cole held his hands over Prue's body. He concentrated as hard as could on healing her and opened his eyes to look. Nothing. "I can do this." He said out loud.

Prue's eyes had already closed. She could feel herself letting go. She knew she didn't have long.

Pheobe sat on the sofa in the manor. She was still thinking of what Leo had said. Her head had even started to throb. She knew that she loved Coop, more than anything. But part of her did still love Cole. She thought deed down that part of her always would.

"Penny for your thoughts." Coop said as he rounded the corner.

"Where have you been hiding?"

"Just been saving love. It's all, its what I do best. Can we talk?"

"Sure." Pheobe could sense that Coop was nervous.

Coop cleared his throat. "Well, umm, I wanted to ask you about Cole."

"Really? Ok." She could feel her own nervousness now.

"I'm just gonna ask before I lose my nerve. Are you still in love with him?"

"No. I will never be in love with him. But."

"Don't say that." Coop really didn't want to hear what he knew she was going to say.

"Let me finish. I will always have a place in my heart for him. He was the first person that I ever truly fell in love with. I can't make that go away." Pheobe watched the expression on Coop's face. She could feel his disappointment in his answer.

_I hope you love me more_. Coop thought to himself.

"Honey, you know I do." Pheobe replyed.

"I didn't say anything Pheobe." Coops face now showed complete confusion.

"You didn't just say you hoped I loved you more?"

"No. I thought it."

"Uh-oh." Pheobe reached down and place a hand on her stomach. She could feel her daughter kicking.

"This could be trouble." Coop reached and put his hand beside hers.

Christy was walking around the abandoned layer. This was an evil queens paradise. There were weapons of every kind. Athamea's, swords, even ritual tools. She reached to the top of a stack of books. The first book was titled Evil Spirits. She opened and started to read.

Resurrection of an evil being

One human heart

Two cups of ram's blood

Two feathers from an eagle

One object the being possessed

After mixing all ingredients recite

I summon thee, being of evil pain

Awaken now, past form regain

Show yourself for evil to see

Awaken now, alive you shall be

Christy closed the book. She knew just who she would use this on. She was sure this would help her in destroying the sisters. She left the cave to gather everything she would need to perform the ceremony. She didn't let Trakon know, after all she didn't want him to ruin her fun.

As she started down the hall she turned back to the hidden layer. With a wave of her hand the stone came back together as it was.

Cole felt of Prue's forehead, he couldn't screw this up. "Damn it Prue, help me. Tell me

what I have to do." Prue didn't answer. He eyes didn't open. Cole felt a pain in his heart. He held his hands over Prue's body again. This had to work. He couldn't fail at this. This was his shot to show Pheobe that he was good. If Prue died they would all think he let her die. They would think he did it on purpose and that he was evil again.

He watched as Prue's body stopped moving. Nothing was happening now. "NO!" He screamed as a single tear fell from his face down to his hands. He watched this time as a faint red glow shot from his hands to Prue's body. Slowly the color once again filled Prue's pale face. He watched as her wound started to close up and the tear in her shirt disappeared.

Prue opened her eyes and looked into Cole's. He was grinning from ear to ear. He was thrilled with his new power. "Cole." Prue motioned for him to closer to her.

"You're ok Prue. I told you I could do it." He leaned closer to his face. This made him feel the pain from the stiff right hook Prue landed on his cheek. "What'd you do that for?" He asked as he rubbed his face.

"How can you be that stupid. A few more seconds and I would have been gone. My soul would have been recycled."

"You're welcome." Cole said as he stood up. _Ungrateful bit_…. he started to think but stopped himself. He knew if he was to be good he couldn't even think that. He realized then what was really bothering Prue. She would now have to live with the fact that he had saved her. With that thought, a big goofy grin swept across his face. "Ready to go back to the manor?" He asked with a cocky tone.

Prue rolled her eyes at him. "Yes." She orbed out leaving Cole standing alone for a few seconds.

"That was close." Cole let out a sigh. He orbed out to follow Prue.

Andy was waiting for Prue in the attic. He saw her as she orbed in. "What took you so long?" He ran over to her and hugged her.

"Just a few kinks, nothing major. How's Henry?"

"He's better. He and Paige are gone to the doctor's office now."

"Well, we have some free time." Prue snuggeld into Andy's chest.

"Really now?" Andy wrapped his arms around her and orbed the two of them to Prue's room.

"Yes, I'm here to see Dr Miller. Or rather my wife is." Henry stood at the desk signing in Paige's name. Within a few minutes the nurse called them back.

"Alright Paige, lets see if we can figure out what's going on." He got her ready for an ultrasound. Paige watched as slowly the shape of her little baby came up on the screen. This was the first ultrasound they had. Prue had already told them she was having a boy.

"Does everything look good?" Henry asked nervously. He watched as the doctor's face looked seriously at the screen.

"Well, I'd like to run some tests. Have you been seeing a doctor regularly?"

"Um, not a real doctor. We've been going to a mid-wife kind of." Paige shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok. Well this is a fairly routine set of tests I'd like to run. It will just help me to make sure that both you and your baby are healthy."

"Wait, are you saying you don't think the baby is healthy?" Henry asked.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I just want to find out what is causing her pain. I want to make sure, just as a precaution. Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine." He patted Paige on her leg and turned to walk out.

"You ok?" Henry asked Paige. He could see the worry on her face.

"Yeah, I just want everything to go right with this baby. With everything going on with Christy and then you getting kidnapped, it puts a lot on you mind.

"I know. But he said these were routine test. He is just doing this as a precaution. Besides, if my boy takes after his mom, he's a strong kid." Henry smiled.

"You know, you sure could have passed for a white lighter. Sure you're not already one." Paige smiled back at him.

Henry climbed onto the bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and waited on the nurse to come back in. He really was worried. He couldn't let her know. He didn't want her to worry anymore than she already was. Magic had already taken so much from this family, but in return it had given them a lot. Still, when all was weighed, the bad was more than the good. Henry just hoped that with the birth of these three babies the girls would finally see a break. He himself wanted to be there when they vanquished Christy. He had a score to settle with her, and you better damn well bet he would make sure he did.

Piper and Leo were sitting in the kitchen when Cole orbed in.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am?" He asked.

"No, pull up a chair." Leo gestured for Cole to sit with them.

Cole pulled out a chair and rested his face in his hands.

"Care to talk about it?" Piper asked.

"I dunno. I did something good today and I'm just trying to figure out how to deal with all the different emotions that came with it."

"You felt emotions before Cole, we all know that you loved Pheobe." Leo said as he drank from his soda.

"Yeah, but this is different, I feel things more intensely now. I don't know how to describe it."

"You'll get use to" Piper reached over and put her hand on Cole's arm. "It'll get better."

From the living room they hear a loud crash as bright red light illuminated the doorway.

Pheobe called out. "Piper! Help!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Say It Ain't So

Cole rounded the corner first. There he saw Pheobe leaning over a badly injured Coop. As he turned he saw the grim lock that had attacked. The grim lock was now focusing on Cole, he reached his hand out toward Cole, the glow from his aura was too bright for the grim lock to ignore. The power of the grim lock brought Cole to his knees.

"Hey!" Piper called out as she raised his hands to blow him up. In a fiery blast the grim lock was gone.

Cole quickly stood and ran over to Coop. He placed his hands above an open wound on Coops chest as a red glow appeared as Coop's wound started to close.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"Grim locks don't shoot fire balls or any kind of balls for that matter? What hit him?" Piper was now leaning down behind Pheobe.

"It's kinda hard to say." Pheobe looked at Coop. She was wondering if he saw what she thought she saw.

"Tell her Pheobe." Coop said between gasps for breath.

"Well….it was……the Source." Pheobe reached to Coop and helped him to sit up.

"What?" Piper and Leo said in unison.

"The source came in surrounded by flames talking about revenge and shot a fire ball at me. Coop jumped in front of me, then a grim lock appeared. After that you guys showed up.

"Prue!" Piper called out.

In a flash of orbs Prue appeared wearing Andy's shirt. Half the buttons were buttoned and her hair was another site all itself. "What?" She asked.

Piper continued to fill her in on the attack. Just as she finished her part about the Source she took another look at Prue's clothes. "You need to go check with the elders. Something isn't right. A word of advise though, put some clothes on."

Prue's face blushed at that remark. She looked to her right as orbs started to form. Andy soon stood next to her, his clothes in the same mess as hers.

"Ok, time out." Pheobe walked over to her oldest sister. "First the two of you go upstairs and take a look in the mirror. Then go to the elders.

"I can go." Cole spoke up

Pheobe and Prue both gave of look of uncertainty. Pheobe wasn't sure whether or not to trust him. Prue didn't have to think twice, she knew she didn't trust him.

"Really. I can go and report all of this. I'll even take notes if makes you feel better." Cole waited for the sister's approval.

"No, I don't" Prue started.

"Let him go." Pheobe spoke up. "It means a lot to him. I can feel it."

"Fine, go. But if you're not back pretty soon I'm coming up there to find out myself." Prue didn't like this idea at all.

"Thank you." Cole nodded to Pheobe. _I knew you would still believe in me_. He thought to himself.

Pheobe heard his thought but thought twice about saying anything. She reached down and placed her hand in Coop's, making sure that Cole could see.

Cole took a breath in and orbed out.

"Well, let's just hope he doesn't get lost along the way." Prue sighed.

"Well, I think we should hit the book. Someone call Billie, I'm pretty sure we're going to need her help." Piper started toward up to the attic. Pheobe followed close behind.

"I guess I'll call Billie." Prue looked at Andy.

"Well while you do that I think I'm going to go take a shower."

"Yeah, you do that." Prue smiled as she pulled Andy in for a kiss. Just as their lips touched Andy orbed out. Prue reached for the phone and started to dial. She was halfway through the number when dark black orbs circled in right in front of her. It was the dark lighter from the cave. Prue opened her mouth and started to scream for Andy.

"Wait." Lanad pleaded. "Just give me a chance to explain."

Prue watched him closely. "You've got two minutes."

"Fine. I'm here to warn you. Do not mistake it as a threat. But talk in the underworld is that the Source has been resurrected. He and his new queen plan to re-take the underworld. Their first action to reclaim the underworld is to kill you three."

"Why are you telling me this?" Prue asked.

"Trust me lady, they are no friends of mine. They care nothing about restoring order to the under world, they care nothing about keeping demons or warlocks around. Their only desire is complete power. The queen's unborn child is already showing signs of great evil power. She does have the ability to absorb powers with the touch of her hand. That is how she acquired mine."

"If she stole your powers, how do you have them now?"

"I'm a half breed. A genetic experiment more or less. Not only am I a dark lighter, but also I use to be a demon. I did have the power to shape shift. A low level demon, but a demon nonetheless. When the queen absorbed my power, she was only focusing on my demonic half."

"Ok, well thanks for the warning. I'll check into what you've said and we will do what we can to stop them." Prue said as she was backing away.

"I hope you can succeed at this, for all of magic's sake." With that Lanad orbed out.

Prue took in a breath and dialed Billie's number. "Hey Billie, it's Prue. Get to the manor, we have big problems." Prue headed to the attic to check in with her sisters. There had to be some way to stop them.

Paige and Henry were pulling their car into the driveway. Neither had spoken on the way home. Henry put the car in park and cut the key off. "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. Actually, no. I think that was the most scared I've been in a while." Paige was wiping a tear from her eye.

"I know, me too. But, Dr Miller said we shouldn't worry until we have the test results."

"Well, that's easier said than done." She leaned into Henry and rested her head on his shoulder. "I just hope everything comes back fine." She sat there wondering if she could have done something to prevent this. Dr. Miller said that the baby appeared to be under some type of stress. He also said that he had an irregular heartbeat. Paige knew she would never forgive herself if something happened to little Henry.

"Just try and relax, that's all you're suppose to do anyway. It's Dr.'s orders." Henry smiled at his wife.

"Do you think I should tell them?" Paige pointed at the manor.

"That's up to you. I think they may be able to help you until we get the results back. It might be good to talk to them." Henry gently squeezed Paige's arm. He knew she was dealing with a lot. To be honest, he was too. He knew though he had to be strong, for Paige and for his son.

"Ok, let's go talk to them."

Henry got out of Piper's Jeep and headed around to open Paige's door. The two headed for the manor with heavy hearts. As they entered they found empty room after empty room. When they came to the living room they could see the remains of what looked like one of Piper's vanquishes.

"Attic." Paige told Henry. They headed up the stairs. When they entered they saw everyone huddled around the book. Piper was the first to see they were there.

"Hey honey, how did it go?" She walked over to her youngest sister.

"Well." Paige started but couldn't find the words to tell them.

"We have to wait for some test results to come back." Henry finished for her. He knew how difficult this was for her.

"Oh. Is something wrong with you, or my nephew?" Prue was now walking over to Paige with Pheobe close behind her.

Henry put his arm around Paige. "She just needs to relax for the rest of her pregnancy. No stress, no worries."

Piper, Pheobe and Prue all exchanged looks. "Well why don't you go home and get some rest." Piper was trying to rush Paige out of the attic. If no stress was what she needed, then she definitely didn't need to be there with them right now.

"Um, why is everyone in the attic?" Paige was now catching on to what Piper was trying to do.

"Just trying to stay caught up with everything." Pheobe tried to cover.

"Well who went poof in the living room? I saw what was left of them when I came in."

"We….had a little attack. Nothing to worry about though, we handled it and everything is fine now." Piper really wanted Paige to go home. She didn't want anything to jeopardize her pregnancy.

Henry caught on to what was going on. "I tell you what." He looked at Paige. "Why don't you let me walk you home and get you settled there, then I'll come back over here and find out what they aren't telling us."

"Ok, but after I have this baby I am really going to bitch at you guys for trying to hide something from me." Paige turned and walked out with Henry.

Just as she left out, Cole orbed back in. He was almost out of breath as he started to tell them about Christy and the Source. Everyone listened as he told the story of their plans for the underworld.

_Tell me something I don't know_. Prue thought to herself.

Pheobe looked over at her sister. She started to ask her about that thought but what Cole had to say made her forget completely.

"…..the biggest part of her plan involves the three charmed sisters or rather your babies." Cole finished up.

"What do you mean our babies?" Pheobe asked.

Cole took in a deep breath. Now that he was good, how in the hell was he suppose to tell these girls of the Sources plan. He thought carefully before he spoke. "Well……"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14Truths Untold

Cole looked at the three sisters who stood there in front of him. "Where's Paige at? I think she should hear this to."

"She is at home, resting. We will tell her the time is right. Now stop stalling and spill it." Piper was starting to get impatient.

"Ok. There is no easy way to say this. So, I'm just going to tell you like I was told. According to the elders, the source is after the babies."

"What do you mean after them?" Prue asked.

"The spawn of the source has more power than the source could have ever thought of having. From what has been foreseen the child will be able to absorb power as well as project thoughts. He may also possess the power of telekinesis. Christy and the source plan on attacking any day now. If they succeed they will not only absorb the babies powers, but yours as well. They will be unbeatable."

"So why send the grim lock? Why didn't she come herself?" Pheobe asked.

_Man I love your voice_. Cole thought as Pheobe spoke to him.

"Focus here Cole!" Pheobe's tone of voice startled him.

"Ok, so your daughter is the one who can hear thoughts. That is how you're hearing mine now, right?" Cole was trying to take the focus off of his thoughts.

"Yea, I have been able to hear some thoughts from you guys and Paige had a premonition earlier. So that's what her baby can do. What about Piper?" Pheobe looked at her sister.

"I haven't had any different powers." Piper looked at Cole. "Do you know what her power is?" She pointed at her stomach.

"I do, but I'm not allowed to tell you. The elders want you to experience it first, just as Pheobe and Paige did."

"Well that's just stupid." Piper was now starting to get pissed. "You go up there and you tell them that I want to know. Our lives are at steak here and this isn't something they should be able to keep from me"

Cole shook his head no. He knew provoking her would make the babies powers show.

"Damn it Cole I'm not kidding. Do you hear me up there? I'm sick and tire of playing by your stupid rules."

Just as she screamed a violent clap of thunder made them all jump. Lighting shot across the sky.

"Congratulations." Cole smiled at her.

"I did that?" Piper's jaw had begun to drop.

"Well, technically your baby did."

"So….my niece can control the rain?" Prue asked.

"Not just the rain. She will be able to control any earthly element. This is not a power she inherited from her parents. This is more like a side effect from another Elder's decision." Cole turned to look at Leo.

"Uh-oh." Leo stuttered. "You mean she got that power from when I turned Piper into a Goddess?"

"That's right, but with a little bit of a kick. She will, according to the Elders, be able to freeze time and accelerate it, just as her mother can. According to what the Elders have been told from the angel of destiny, these 3 babies along with Chris and Wyatt will have more power than any other descendant of Warren line. When they all join together, no evil will have a chance."

"Wait though." Prue stepped in front of him. "So if they can channel the power of their babies, then they should be unbeatable, right?"

"Depends, they have to master the babies power before the Christy tries to absorb them. The elders know for a fact that the absorbed powers will go to the baby. The don't know if any part of them will stay with Christy."

The attic door opened as Billie walked in with Henry.

"What'd we miss?" She asked.

"A lot." Coop answered.

"Ok, here's the plan. Pheobe, you and Piper are going to come with me, we're going to see if there's anything in the book to help you guys control the new powers. Coop, you fill Henry and Billie in on everything so far. Cole." Prue thought for a minute. "You can go down stairs and clean up where the grim lock attacked."

"What?" Cole looked to Prue. "I'm your demonic advisor, not the maid."

"Well if you want us to trust you, you got to start small." Prue smiled as she and Piper started to walk out.

_If you can hear me, we need to talk_. Cole thought as he looked at Pheobe.

She turned to him and nodded.

_Meet me in the living room in about 10, ok_. Cole was hoping she would agree.

Pheobe walked out the door. He heart was starting to race. Why did this have to be so hard? Why couldn't evil just have left her and Cole alone the last time? They could have really been something together. She remembered back to Cole before. Back when he was Belthezar, back when he first really loved her. She thought about how she felt when she found out who he really was, and how she hid the fact that she didn't really vanquish him. She could still see their wedding like it was yesterday, not exactly how she had planned, but still a good memory in her mind. She was letting her thoughts run wild.

"Pheobe!" Piper called out.

Pheobe looked up to see Piper and Prue watching her.

"Sorry. Daydreaming." She tried to cover her tracks. Man was she glad they couldn't hear thoughts.

"Ok, according to the info we have, the original vanquishing spell for the source should work on Christy as well as the Source." Piper was trying to sound hopeful.

"That is, if they don't absorb your powers first." Prue pointed out.

"Can we try to be positive, just this once?" Piper looked over to Prue.

"Sorry, I'm just stating the obvious."

"I'll be right back." Pheobe looked at her sisters. "I have to um, go to the bathroom."

"Well hurry Pheebs, we need to figure this out, and we need to do it quick." Prue had no problem getting back to her take-charge old self.

"I will." Pheobe turned and walked out like she was going to the bathroom. She checked behind her to make sure that her sisters didn't see, then turned and walked to the living room. There she saw Cole with a broom and dust pan. He was sweeping up the ashes left from the grim lock.

Once an all powerful demon, shooting energy balls from my hands. Now I've turned into the butler. This sucks. I might as well put on a black dress with a white apron on the front and start dancing with the broom.

Pheobe laughed aloud at that thought causing Cole to look up and see her standing there.

"I'm glad you heard me." He waited as she walked closer to him. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked even now. Her pregnancy just made her glow. Her eyes, her hair.

"Cole, please don't think like that."

"Sorry. Just be glad you didn't have this power when we were together." A cocky grin crossed his face.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yea, look I didn't come here to start any trouble. I don't want to cause any problems for you and Coop. But, I can't pretend that I don't love you. I always have, and I always will."

"Cole, I can't go down this road with you. It took so long for me to open my heart after you died. It took a lot of work on my part to get to the point where I could love again. I love Coop. I'm having a little girl with him and I won't hurt him."

"I don't want you to hurt him. I just want to know one thing. Can you honestly tell me that you don't have any feelings for me? I know that things went horribly wrong the last time I was alive. I didn't want them to, but they did." Cole walked over and sat on the couch. He gestured for Pheobe to sit beside him, he could tell she was uncomfortable standing there.

Pheobe sat down and thought about what Cole was saying.

"Pheobe." Cole reached out and took her hand in his. He was surprised to see that she didn't pull it away. "I do still love you. All of this doing good stuff seems so familiar to me and I know it's that way because of you. When we were together you made me want to be a better man. You made me want to do the right thing. Regardless of whether or not I get to be with you, I can't walk away without knowing." Cole reached his other hand up and brushed the hair away from her eyes. Her eyes always seemed to hold the truth right there inside them. "Do you still love me?" Cole asked.

Pheobe looked up at him. She couldn't hide her feelings anymore. She closed her eyes and leaned forward as her lips met his. She had forgotten how soft his kiss could be. She had forgotten how gentle his touch was.

"PHEOBE!" Prue yelled from the doorway. The anger in her voice sent chills down Pheobe's spine.

Oh boy. Cole thought to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15Ties That Bind

Pheobe stood up and stepped back away from Cole. The realization of what she had done was beginning to sink in. "Oh no."

"Wait, now." Cole was holding his hands out trying to explain. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Really, you didn't just have your tongue stuck down my sisters throat?" Prue stepped closer to the two of them.

"I got to go. I….I'm sorry." Pheobe looked at Cole one last time before she turned to walk away.

"Pheobe wait." Cole started to follow behind her but was quickly cut off by Prue.

"You stay away from her. Do you hear me Cole? Stay!" Prue pointed at him as if giving a dog a command.

"You can't keep me from her. I'm her advisor to." Cole turned and walked from the living room and up toward the attic. _I've got to prove myself to them_. He thought. _Even if I can have Pheobe's love, I would settle for just their trust._

Prue set out for the kitchen. She was getting to the bottom of this one way or another. As she entered she saw Pheobe sitting in a chair with her face buried in her hands. Prue's emotions shifted from anger to sympathy. _What were you thinking?_ She thought.

"I wasn't thinking Prue, ok? It was just a mistake. A horrible mistake." Pheobe wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What did I miss?" Piper asked as she walked in from the bathroom. That was where she spent most of her pregnancy. She swore that her baby girl believed her bladder to be a squeeze toy.

"You want to tell her?" Prue asked.

"No. I just want to forget it. I just want it to have never happened."

"But it did Pheebs." Prue rested one hand on her little sisters shoulder.

"I know Prue! Don't you think I know? Wait a minute I can tell you exactly what you think. Right now you're standing there wondering how I can be so stupid right? How could I do something so careless? Am I getting close Prue?"

Prue pulled her hand from Pheobe's shoulder. _Pheobe you know I don't think that_.

"Yea well it's all you use to think before you died. Well guess what Prue, I'm that same screw up that you left behind. I'm that same girl who messed everything up for you and caused you do die in the first place."

"That's enough!" Piper slammed her hand down on the kitchen table. "Somebody better tell me what's going on and I mean now."

"Let Prue tell you." Pheobe said as she stood from the table. "I know she's just been waiting for me to mess up." Pheobe stormed away from the table and out of the kitchen.

Prue started to follow behind her. "Oh no you don't." Piper tried to move quickly around her but found that to be somewhat difficult. She grabbed Prue by the forearm. "You're going to tell me what happened."

"Well, for starters, I walked in there and found Pheobe kissing Cole. Then came in here to try and talk to her and found out that my little sister hates me." Prue reached up and caught a tear that was about to fall. "I never held her responsible for my death. I swear, I never had that thought."

"Well, maybe its not you that really thought that." Piper pulled out a chair and motioned for Prue to sit down. "Pheobe never really talked about how she felt when you died. I think that maybe **she** is the one that blames herself."

"Did you ever hate me for dying?" Prue asked Piper.

"Honestly, I did. I hated you for leaving us alone. But, loosing you lead us to find Paige. She never took your place, but she did help the hurt to ease. Now that we're all here together, I'm glad things turned out the way they did. Not glad that you died though."

Prue smiled a little. "I know what you're saying. How did I not see the way she felt? I thought things were going pretty good."

"Hold on. Did you say you saw Cole kissing Pheobe?"

"Yep. I didn't mean to yell at her, it just caught me by surprise." Prue stood up from her chair. "Keep searching the book to see if you can find anything to block the absorption power. I'm going to go see if she'll talk to me."

"Prue." Piper stopped her. "Just remember, this has been a little hard on all of us. I think we all feel guilty about your death now more than ever."

"Why?"

"Seeing you alive now makes us realize how much we really missed you before."

"I'm sorry Piper. I never thought of it like that." Prue turned and started looking for Pheobe leaving Piper with the book. She had to set this straight. She looked and saw the front door open. She walked out to see Pheobe sitting uncomfortably on the top stair.

"What do you want?" Pheobe asked.

"To talk. Please." Prue sat down beside Pheobe.

"Well what if I don't want to?"

"Ok, then you can listen." Prue watched and waited as Pheobe slowly turned her head to face her. "Pheebs I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For leaving you. I tried so many times to cross back over just to let you and Piper know that things were going to get better. When I found out they were going to make me a white lighter I begged the elders to let me come back to you guys. But, in order for me to be here now I had to agree not to try and contact you until it was time. They gave me the power to watch everything that happened, but that was it. That was the hardest part for me."

"If I hadn't gone down to the under world to try and save Cole I would have been here to help. You wouldn't have had to die." Pheobe was trying to fight back the tears. "I could have helped save you Prue."

"Pheobe it wasn't you're place to save me. The elders knew that this was my destiny. They knew what was in store for you and Piper. If I had lived all three of us would have lost another sister. I am grateful for the life or rather after life I have now. I'm here with all three of my little sisters and it's basically my job to tell the three of you what to do." Prue nudged Pheobe's leg with her on.

"Can I tell you something Prue? Without you judging me?"

"Yea, Pheobe you can tell me anything."

Pheobe took in a deep breath. "I still love him Prue. I can't keep pretending that I don't."

"Oh. I don't really know what to say to that."

"You're speechless, that's a first." Pheobe let out a smile laugh.

"What are you going to do Pheobe?"

"I love Coop too, and more importantly, I love him more. It's just seeing Cole again now, I just screwed up. It'll break Coop's heart when he finds out."

"You didn't screw up. You just let your heart lead you somewhere it shouldn't have. Anyway, who says Coop has to find out.

Pheobe looked back at her sister with shock on her face.

"You just said you love Coop more. So, I'm going to trust you to put your feelings for him before your feelings for Cole. In turn, you can trust me that what I saw in there won't go any further you, Piper and me. Everyone is allowed to make mistakes Pheobe. The important part is that you learn from them." Prue leaned over and put her arm around Pheobe.

A loud bang from the kitchen ended their sisterly moment.

"HELP!" Piper screamed from the kitchen.

"You stay here, or better yet." Prue looked to the sky. "ANDY!"

As he appeared Prue looked at him. "Orb her to the attic now."

Prue ran for the kitchen as Andy orbed out with Pheobe. As Piper came into view Prue's heart sank. "Get away from her."

The source was standing behind Piper with an athemea at her stomach. She was bleeding badly from an open wound on her forehead. Christy was coming around the table with her hands stretched out as if to touch Piper. Prue closed her eyes and concentrated on Piper. To the source's surprise Piper's body orbed out from in front of him and behind Prue.

"Well now, isn't that a nifty little power." Christy said as she made a u turn and came back around the table for Pheobe.

"Somebody help!" Prue called out.

Red and white orbs appeared behind Christy as Cole came in. He saw Christy closing in the inches between her and Prue. "No!" Cole called out as he outstretched his hand. With that a red energy bolt flew from his hand hitting Christy in the back of her shoulder.

The source turned to Cole and shot a fireball in his direction. At the same time Cole shot an energy bolt back that collided with the fire ball causing the entire manor to shake. The Source reached over and placed a hand on Christy's shoulder. He turned to look back at Cole. "We will settle this at a later time Belthazar." With that he and Christy disappeared in flash of fire.

"What was that? White lighters don't have that power." Prue looked at Cole's hands as if waiting for them to emit another energy bolt.

"I don't know." Cole ran over to Piper just in time to catch her before she collapsed.

Prue held her hands out over her and began healing her.

Coop, Leo and Henry entered the kitchen. They all had felt the shake from the fight.

"Everyone ok?" Leo asked.

"I'm not really sure." Cole looked down at his hands. It was almost like they weren't part of him. "I have to talk to the elders." With that Cole shimmered out leaving a room of very confused people. This new power scared him. It was almost demonic. Why would they give him a power like this? Even more, he wanted to know why they didn't tell him. He didn't know exactly what was going on now, but he was damn sure going to find out.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Changes

Cole stood in a sea of clouds searching for someone, anyone who can tell him what's happening to him.

"I guess you want an explanation?" He hears a voice say.

He turns to see Treista, a female elder.

"What the hell is happening to me? You never said anything about new powers." Cole's face had started to show his anger. His eyes were glaring and color of his face had started to redden.

"We had no control over your new power. The rest of the Elders and I do not know where it came from, or why you have received it. It's as much a mystery to us as it is to you."

"You can't tell me where this came from? What good are you?" He turned and started to orb out.

"Wait." Called Treista.

"For what? You can't help me." Cole continued to walk away.

"I may not be able to give you the answers that you need, but I do have some advise."

Cole stopped and turned to face the elder. She was a short but slender woman. Her hair was blonde with a touch of gray on the sides. "Accept this power Cole. It isn't evil, I can tell you that. This may just be an after effect from all the years you did spend as a demon. This power may in time prove to be a gift for you."

"I don't want any gifts that could be traced back to the demon I once was. That isn't who I am anymore." Cole's tone had softened. He may very well need to ask the advise of this elder. "I just want to prove to everyone that I am good."

"Proving it to the sisters will be easy for you Cole. It's proving it to yourself that will be difficult." With that Treista turned and walked away to disappear into the surrounding clouds.

Cole took in a breath. He knew that the elder was right. He was beginning to think that most of the sisters trusted him. He knew that Piper did, but Prue was a different story. She never trusted him before. He wondered if that was the reason he didn't seem to trust himself. Cole figured he needed to time to think. He orbed himself back to P3. He really needed to be alone right now anyway.

Prue sat with Piper on the sofa. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine. You healed me, you should know."

"Yeah, but if I had been just a few seconds later….." Prue shivered at that thought.

"You were right on time Prue. Stop obsessing."

"The boys are asleep" Leo walked in and placed a hand on Pipers stomach. "How's my baby girl doing?"

"We really got to work on getting rid of those two." Prue stood up. "I'm going to go up to the attic to do some more reading. There's got to be something in the book."

"Ok. Can you keep an ear out for the boys? I think Leo and I are going to walk next door and check on Paige."

"No problem." Prue started up the stairs for the book. This was the first time since she had been back that she had really been scared for one of her sisters. She had been back for almost eight months now and to her it was almost like she had never left. She had just really started to feel like things were back to normal. There was no way she was going to let the source or Christy take this from her. She entered the attic and saw Billie standing over the book.

"Late night reading?" She asked as she walked over to her.

"Yea. How's Piper feeling?"

"She's fine. Did you find anything to help?"

"I don't know. There are a couple of protection spells, but the way they're worded makes me worry about personal gain. There are even warnings on a few of them."

"Really? Well, we have got to figure something out." Prue was now beside Billie looking in the book.

"I think I'm going to go make some coffee. I think we're gonna be here a while." Billie headed for the stairs.

"Good idea." Prue kept flipping the pages. The book had never let them down before. She hoped it wasn't going to start now.

Henry was sitting at the kitchen table with Leo and Piper. In his face you could see the concern. He almost looked as though he had been crying.

"Is there anything we can do?" Leo asked.

"No, I'm just letting her rest. I didn't tell her about the attack earlier, I feel kind of guilty for that."

"No. You did the right thing. She really doesn't need to be upset right now. I think that we need to bring the crystals over here. At least we can protect her while she's in her own home." Piper sat there and thought for a minute. "Leo! That's it."

Leo looked at Piper totally lost. "What's it?"

"I have a plan that I think just may work."

Billie stood at the counter starting the coffee pot. She was beyond tired at this point. She let the water from the facet fill the glass pot when she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She looked in the window and could see the reflection of what was once her sister behind her. Billie spun around prepared to defend herself.

"A little touchy there now aren't we?" Christy said with a sinister tone.

This was the first time Billie had seen her sister in a while. She couldn't help but notice her sister's pregnant stomach. For a split second she felt her heart sink. Why couldn't things have been normal for them?

"I've found that most good witches are always jumpy." Christy stepped closer to Billie.

"What do you want?" Billie's voice trembled a little.

"Do I have to have a reason to visit my sister?" Christy asked.

"You aren't my sister anymore Christy. You chose to be evil. The day you did that I lost my sister for good."

"It's all about good to you, isn't it? Don't you ever wonder what it's like to do whatever you want, with no regrets, no personal gain to worry about?"

"No. I don't." Billie took a step to the side making more distance between her and Christy.

"I came here to ask you to join me Billie. I came here to see if you would rule the underworld with me and my source."

"Your source? Do you actually hear what you're saying?"

"He's very powerful Billie. I resurrected him with drops of my own blood. We are almost as one."

"Eww, gross." Billie made a horrible face. Just the thought made her stomach turn.

"We could be so powerful Billie. You could be by my side, even watch your nephew grow up."

Billie felt her heart ache. He sister was standing here before her, pregnant, asking her to go with her. Just as she thought it, Cole's voice echoed in her mind.

_She killed her own innocence Billie_.

"We could finish what we started. We could get rid of the sisters once and for all." Christy watch Billie as her expression changed.

"No Christy." Billie took a step toward her. Not so much afraid anymore. "Right now, you are the last person I would side with. You" she said as she picked up a knife from the counter. "are the one who killed my sister."

Christy looked from the knife to Billie's eyes. "A knife, really Billie, do you think that can kill me?"

"I know it won't kill you." Billie said as she threw the knife at her sister as hard as she could. The knife hit Christy in the side. "But it should sting like hell."

Christy's face went from cock to pure shock. She looked down and saw the knife sticking out from her side. _My baby_ she thought. She looked up at Billie. "You will regret that." She said as she disappeared in flames.

Billie stood there feeling just a little bit proud of herself. She actually stood up to Christy. She knew now that she would be able to face her when the time came. She felt ready, and more importantly, she didn't feel guilty. She continued to get the coffee going. Now she really felt that it would be a long night.

The source turned as he sensed Christy entering the cave. "What?" He said as walked over to Christy and saw the knife in her side.

"The little witch decided not to join us." She said as she sat down.

"Is my son alright?" He asked as he reached down and pulled the knife out. He took his hand and waived it across her wound. It disappeared as if it wasn't there to begin with.

"I don't know." Christy sat still trying to sense anything from her baby.

"If he isn't, you won't live to regret it." The source threatened.

"Careful." She said as she met his evil stare with one of her own. "My blood created you, kill me, and you die as well."

The source looked at her. She may just be the one being that was more evil than him. The source reached down and placed a pale gruesome hand on her stomach. Just as he did he and Christy both felt a powerful kick from inside her.

Christy let out a relieved sigh. This assured her that the baby was unharmed.

The source withdrew his hand. He was pleased that the child was unharmed. He now had an heir to inherit his legacy. That was enough for him. For now.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Faith

Piper stood there in the attack with Prue and Billie. "Why can't we project the power from the crystals into ourselves? Just until the babies are born."

"Huh?" Billie asked.

"Ok Billie, you have the power of projection, right? Why can't you project the power of the crystals into us?"

"You know, that may just work." Prue looked from Piper to Billie. "Do you think you can do that?"

"I might be able to. After I figure out how." Billie thought about this for a minute. Why couldn't she do it? It was a good idea, and there really was no personal gain. They were only wanting this protection for the sake of their babies, so, why not?

"Ok Billie." Piper took her by the hand. "I know that you can do this. I know you have the power to do it, all you need is the faith. Please, help us."

"I'm pretty sure that I can do it. Just get everyone together and give me a minute, ok?"

"No problem. Prue can you call Pheobe, I'll get Paige." Piper walked with Prue out the attic door leaving Billie alone. She knew this was a big deal for her, but she knew just the same that it wasn't anything Billie couldn't handle.

Prue picked up the phone and dialed Pheobe.

"Hello." Coop answered on the other end.

"Hey, can you get Pheobe over here, we have an idea to protect her and the baby."

"Sure, we'll be there in a few." Coop hung up the phone and walked over to Pheobe. "That was Prue, they have come up with a plan for protection and want us at the manor now."

"Ok, let's go." Pheobe placed her head on Coop's chest. Within a blink a tiny red heart appeared and the two were off to the manor. As the stood in the kitchen in the manor they were met by Prue.

"Change of plans, we're going to have to do this at Paige's house."

"Is everything ok?" Pheobe was now concerned.

"Yea, just we don't want her to have to leave from home. She's suppose to be resting, so we'll just take our protection plan to her." The three of them turned to head next door. Billie was already there with Piper and Paige. They were all praying that this would work.

Cole sat alone in his room at P3. He was starring down at his hands and thinking about what Treista had said to him. He was grateful for this power, at least it gave him an active power. One that would help to protect the sisters. His thoughts then drifted to Pheobe. He thought about how it felt to kiss her. To be there with her not hating him.

"Hello Cole." A voice came from behind him. Cole quickly spun around to see Beta the Avatar standing there.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to check in with you." He replied. "To make you the same offer as before."

Cole couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. He knew for sure that joining the Avatars would not help prove his goodness to the sisters. "My answer is no." Cole walked closer to Beta. "You killed innocent people to protect your dream world. I saw quite a few of them come through when I was stuck on that ghostly plain."

"It was all to preserve the balance for good. We still have faith we can make that world exist again someday."

"You can do that without me. I don't want any part of it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

"Tell me Cole, how do you like your new power?" Beta asked with a smile.

"How do you know…..you're the one who gave it to me, aren't you?" Cole was now beginning to get angry. "Take it back." He ordered Beta.

"I can't Cole. That power was given to you as a gift. We still believe that you will join us and help us create a world with no evil."

Cole was now eye to eye with Beta. "I want nothing to do with you or any other Avatar. If this gift is mine to keep, I will deal with it. But if you don't stay away from me, I will use this gift to destroy you and any other Avatar that I can track down. If you want to live to try and create that world, leave now Beta."

The Avatar bowed his head. "As you wish. You know how to contact us." Beta disappeared.

The thoughts raced though Cole's mind. He now carried a power inside him that was given to him by an avatar. He thought about how many people he had watch cross over when the Avatars had tried to create their Utopia before. He knew he would never join them. As his thoughts had started to run he heard a slight jingle in his head. Pheobe, he thought. He didn't know how he knew it was her. He just did. He orbed out of P3 and to Paige's house. As he walked to the den he could hear Pheobe. It sounded like she was in pain, and a lot of it. He turned the corner and saw Coop holding Pheobe who was bent forward holding her stomach. Leo and Henry were standing over Piper and Paige who were in just as much pain as Pheobe. "What's going on?"

"Well, I'm no doctor." Andy turned to Cole. "But my guess would be that they're in labor."

Cole watched as Prue and Billie hurried from sister to sister, propping pillows behind them.

"Isn't it too early for this?" He asked as Prue brushed past him.

"Well…. " She turned to look at Piper. "With everything that's been going on I kind of forgot to look at the calendar.

A pillow flew at Prue and hit her in the chest. "You knew!" Pheobe yelled.

"I'm sorry guys, I was just so focused on the source and trying to protect you that it slipped my mind."

"I am not delivering this my son in a recliner." Paige was talking through gasped breaths.

"In the future you told the story with a laugh." Prue pointed out.

Paige shot her a look that went through her. "When I deliver this baby I am going to kick your…."

"No potty mouths around my daughter." Pheobe yelled to Paige.

"Ok, look this is how we're going to do this." Prue turned to Billie. "We need towels, blankets and wet wash clothes. Hurry."

Billie turned to go get everything they needed.

"What do you want me to do?" Cole asked, not really sure that he was capable of doing anything.

"Uhhhh." Prue looked around the room. "You can help Piper. She's the only one that likes you anyway."

_Not what Pheobe was thinking when she was kissing me_. That thought got a pillow thrown at Cole. "Sorry." He walked over to Piper and Leo.

"Care to explain?" Coop asked Pheobe.

"Not the time honey, not the time." Pheobe was breathing more heavily now.

"Who delivers first?" Piper looked at Prue.

"If I remember right, Paige does." Prue tried to smile at her youngest sister but it looked crooked and nervous rather than happy.

"Why me? Why can't Pheobe go first?" Paige asked.

"Not really my call on that one Paige. Bright side, I can give you a little bit of privacy." Prue closed her eyes and concentrated. A row of pale blue curtains appeared between each sister, leaving just a small gap at one end so they could see each other's faces.

"I guess that's better." Piper laid her head back on Leo's shoulder. She was sitting on a cushion in the floor across from the fireplace. Leo leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Just breathe honey." He took his hand and wiped the sweat soaked hair from her brow.

"I am breathing." She shot back at him.

Cole was kneeling by Piper's side. He was the only one that noticed the glow from the crystal in the window seal. He stood up slowly, careful not to alarm the sisters and walked over to Prue. He motioned for her to follow him over to the crystal.

"You see that too, right?" He asked in a whisper.

Prue watched as the crystal blinked again. "Shit, I forgot about that." She grabbed Cole by the shirt and pulled him into the kitchen. Billie was standing at the sink wetting wash clothes with warm water. "Cole they're going to try and attack."

"Who's going to attack?" Billed looked up from the sink.

Prue looked from Billie to Cole. "The source and one of his demons. They attack right after Pheobe has Payton."

"How, the crystals should keep them from getting in shouldn't they?" His face showed his concern. What was hard for Prue is that she could see it.

"The crystals do keep them out while they work. But after the last baby is born magic stops for a heartbeat. Just long enough for them to come in. He's waiting out there somewhere right now."

"How did they stop him in the future?" Billie had finished and was sitting the clothes in a small bowl.

"They don't stop him Billie. You do." Prue watched as Billie's jaw dropped.

Billie looked at her. She could feel her own heart pounding in chest as though it was going to burst. "How do I stop him?" There was a slight tremble in her voice.

Prue was about to answer when…..


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18Magic Reborn

Horrible screams filled the underworld. Christy was now in full blown labor. She had vanquished 4 demons and killed 3 warlocks. Trakon was especially glad now that she had made him immune to her powers.

"Where is he?" Christy screamed.

"He is preparing to stop the sisters. The source knows what he is doing." Trakon stepped closer to her.

The veins in her forehead had started to pulsate. She was pouring with sweat and with the way she had teeth gritted she almost looked like a demon herself. "He can't be here for the birth of his son? Tell him to get here now!" She screamed.

Trakon motioned for one of the guards. "Go to the source, tell him the queen demands his presence."

"He'll kill me." The guard shook his head as if to say no.

"Go now or I will kill you." Trakon commanded.

The guard turned his head and disappeared. Within seconds he was standing outside the manor by the source's side. "Sir." The guard bowed to the source. "The queen wishes for you to return for the birth of your son."

"Does she not know what I'm doing?" He asked.

"She still requests you there sir."

The source thought about this for a moment. He really had no desire to be there for Christy. If it weren't for the fact that killing her would destroy him as well, she would have already been dead. Then again, this was his son being born. An heir to the thrown would link him to power for eternity. He turned to the guard. "Wait here. Watch until the last child is born. Afterwards I want you to attack. Kill whoever is in your path, and make sure that those babies do not survive."

The guard nodded his head in agreement as the source vanished in flames.

In the manor, Prue was kneeling in front of Paige. "One more push. You can do it honey, big push."

Paige was weak and in tears. She looked up at Henry who stood by her side holding her hand. "You can do it Paige, push."

Prue knelt there with tears in her eyes. She was now holding her baby sister's baby boy. She wrapped the blanket around the baby and handed him to Paige. She and Henry stood there in awe of their new son.

"I'm gonna be sick." She heard Andy say from the other side. She walked around the curtain to see Leo there, holding his little girl.

"Piper. You did it without me." Prue's voice sounded hurt.

"Well, I've done this twice already. Although the drugs made the second time more enjoyable." Piper smiled as Leo handed her their daughter.

"Prue!" Cole called from beside Pheobe.

As Prue turned the corner she tried hard not to let her fear show. Pheobe's face was pale and her breathing was very shallow. Prue motioned for Billie to join her. Coop was on one knee beside her. He looked up to Prue with tears in his eyes. "Something's not right."

"Well it's going to be alright." Billie walked around Prue and sat at the foot of the couch. "Ok Pheebs, lets just take it easy, ok? Prue." No answer. "Prue!" Billie yelled a little louder this time.

"Yea." Prue snapped out of her daze. She thought this would be something she could handle, but seeing her sister in this much pain was just too much for her.

"I see the problem." Billie looked up at Prue. "This little girl wants to come out backwards."

"Is she ok?" Pheobe was trying to talk in between slow breaths.

"She's will be. Prue I need you to put pressure right here." Billie reached touched Pheobe's stomach right above her naval. "Just apply a little pressure."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Cole asked.

"Well, I dated a guy who was pre-med and I've watched E.R. for like four years. So, unless you want to do this, I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing."

Cole threw his hands up in defeat and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Pheobe asked.

"I'm just going to walk outside…."

Prue finished his sentence. "To check the weather. Let us know if you see any signs of a storm, k?" Prue was talking in code to Cole. She knew he was going to stop whoever it was that was going to attack.

"I'll go with you." Andy stood up slowly. You could tell by the slight green in his cheeks that he was really close to needing a doctor himself.

"Weak stomach?" Cole asked.

"Don't start." Andy walked past Cole to the doorway. As they entered the kitchen he turned to Cole. "What are you really doing?"

"Well, someone is suppose to attack after Pheobe has her baby. I'm going to make sure they don't get to." Cole opened the back door slowly. He looked from his right to his left.

"Where would you hide if you were a demon?" Andy asked.

"Well, magic only stops for a heartbeat, so they'd have to be close to the den." Cole tiptoed around the corner of the house. There he saw the guard bent down watching through the window. "Talk about a peeping tom."

"Follow my lead." Andy orbed out as Cole stood there watching. Andy orbed back in behind the guard. "That's illegal you know."

The guard turned around, startled at Andy's voice. He raised his hands and an energy ball shot to Andy. Andy orbed out and back in just in time to hit the guard in the back. As the two of them began to fight Cole came around to help, but stopped in his tracks. He heard the cry of a newborn baby. As he turned to look through the window he realized it wasn't just any baby, it was Phoebe's little girl. His heart sank. He stood there mesmerized by the sight of Pheobe holding a baby wrapped in wrapped in a blanket. He held his hand up to the window as if to reach out and touch them both.

"A little help here Cole!" Andy shouted. Cole was ripped from his thoughts and turned to see the guard holding Andy down. Cole tried to shoot an energy bolt, but nothing happened.

He looked to his side and saw a loose piece of fence lying by the gate. He reached down and picked it up. As he turned to the guard he felt a growing rage inside him. He took the piece of fence and rammed it through the guard, stopping just inches from Andy's face. The guard's body shook fiercely as he dissipated into the night air. Cole reached down and grabbed Andy by the hand to help him to his feet.

The two turned and went back into the house. Cole stopped at the kitchen door as Andy walked up to Prue. They were going from sister to sister, looking at the new additions to their family. He started to walk in and join them but as he stepped forward he suddenly realized that this might not be where he belonged. Cole stepped back. He turned to orb out when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

Cole turned to see Prue standing there. "Aren't you going to come meet the babies?"

"I…uh…I don't really think I should be here." Cole stuttered.

"I…think you should." Prue's face was brightened with a small smile.

"You think I should? Prue, you hate me, remember?"

"No, Cole. I don't hate you. You saved Piper, you saved me, and just now you saved our future. It may take a little while to get us to, but you are part of this family." Prue leaned up and placed her arms around Cole's neck to hug him.

Cole stood there in shock. He did it. He really did it. He proved to the one sister that hated him the most that he was good. He returned the hug and smiled back at her. He followed her to the den where sat the newest members of the Charmed family. Although his heart hurt when he looked at Pheobe and Coop, he also couldn't deny the fact that she never looked so beautiful. She never looked so happy. Cole walked up to Coop. "Congratulations." Cole extended his hand.

"Thank you." Coop stood up and shook Cole's hand.

There they all were, one big happy family. New babies and old friends all together in Paige's den. This was truly one of the most charmed moments of their lives.

In a dimly lit cave Christy sat holding her newborn son. "Do you have a name for him?" The source asked.

"No. I haven't really thought about it. Any ideas?"

The source leaned down and pulled the blanket back from his sons face. He really looked human. No demonic traits anywhere. He stepped back and looked at Christy. "I think he should have a traditional evil name." He thought for a minute. "I think he should be named Damian."

Christy smiled. "Damian it is." She looked back down at her son. She still couldn't believe that this was her little boy. She couldn't believe he was evil either. He sure didn't look it. She felt a tug at her heart, which caught her off guard. It couldn't have been what she thought it was. The evil inside her should have surely killed any trace of that. She felt a tear starting to form. In her head she could hear the voice of who she use to be. She thought to herself. I wish Billie were here. Her humanity began to seep through. Could she really be feeling these emotions? She sat in silence with her son and the source at her side. She tried to fight the feelings she felt welling up inside her. She realized just then that she did miss her sister. She also came to realize that she did love her son.

"I'm going to check in with the guards." The source stood and walked out.

Christy reached up and wiped away the tear that had was just about to fall. Her heart began to feel heavy as she realized the huge mistake that she had made.


	19. Chapter 19

Ok, I know there were some errors in the earlier chapters, Cole's shimmering was just a misprint on my part, I meant to put in there that he orbed. Old habits are hard to break I guess. I'm really glad everyone is enjoying the story, thanks to everyone who's left a review. There are 23 chapters in this story and I hope to start on a chapter 10 soon.

Chapter 19All Together Now

It had been two months now since the babies were born. All three sisters had settled into their new lives fairly easy. Paige and Pheobe were both enjoying their newfound mother hood. Piper was enjoying hers too, only the boys didn't take to their new little sister like mom and dad did.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, get down here right now!" Piper stood over an empty playpen.

"Hi mommy." Wyatt offered a mischievous grin.

"Where is your sister?" This would be the third time this week Wyatt had orbed poor Melinda somewhere.

"I dunno." Wyatt shrugged.

"Listen mister, you better put her back in this play pen now." Piper's voice was stern.

Wyatt blinked his eyes and baby Melinda appeared after a shower of orbs. She was laying on her back with one of Leo's socks in her hand. As she started to put it in her mouth Piper reached over and took it from her. "Did your big brother orb you into the dirty clothes again?" She smiled as she gave her daughter her pacifier. Wyatt slowly started backing out of his mother's view. "Freeze buddy."

"Uh-oh." Wyatt muttered.

Piper knelt down beside the four and a half year old. "What is with you honey. That's your baby sister, not a toy. Why did you orb her into the dirty laundry?"

"She wouldn't quit crying. She's always gettin on my nerbs." Wyatt crossed his arms in front of him.

"Well I think you can go up to your room and think about what you did." Piper led him to the stairs. "I think maybe no TV tonight sounds like a pretty fair punishment."

"Tat's not fair." Wyatt stomped up the stairs. Piper waited and heard just what she expected, the slamming of his bedroom door.

"We're back." Leo called from the front door. Piper walked in to greet him and Chris

"How did everything go?" She asked.

"Well hun, we have a perfectly healthy almost three year old." Leo bent forward and kissed Piper on the forehead. "How was everything here?"

Piper smiled an aggravated smile. "Well, it seems your son likes orbing his little sister into the dirty clothes hamper."

"What, he did it again?" Leo walked over and sat Chris down on the floor next to the playpen.

"Yep. I believe his exact words were 'she keeps getting on my nerbs.' This has really got to stop." A loud clap of thunder made even Leo jump as they heard Melinda start to cry. When Piper turned around she saw that Chris had taken her pacifier and was now trying to give it to his stuffed dog.

"Chris, give that back to your sister." Leo walked over and watched as Chris looked at him then to Melinda.

"Christopher, give her back her binky." Piper was now walking toward them.

Chris placed his hand behind his back. "No. Mine."

This made Melinda cry even louder as the rain began to fall. "I didn't think it was suppose to rain today." Leo looked over to Piper.

"It's not Leo, that would be the powers of one very pissed of little girl." Piper reached her hand behind Chris and after a slight struggle took Melinda's pacifier and placed it back in her mouth. Melinda started to calm down and the rain began to subside. "I know we didn't want to do this, but I think it may be a good idea to bind her powers for now."

"Why Piper? We can teach her to control them." Leo protested.

"Leo, we can't risk her unleashing a hurricane on San Francisco just because she got her feelings hurt. I really think this is what's best for her." Piper's voice was filled with concern and sincerity.

"I know. I've been a little worried about it too. But I just don't want to leave her with no powers"

"It won't strip them, it'll just bind them. When she gets old enough to control it, I'll make another potion and give them back. I don't like having to do it either." Piper flopped down on the sofa.

"Ok, I'll take Chris and Wyatt next door. Want me to send Paige over to help you?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna call Pheobe too, I think binding a power like this will take the power of three." Piper picked up Melinda and walked up the stairs to the attic. She picked up the phone on her way.

Pheobe had just finished changing Payton when the phone started to ring. She reached down and picked it up. "Hello."

"Hey Pheebs, how's my niece doing?"

"She's doing great." Pheobe reached down and tickled her daughter on the chin. "How's my niece doing?" She asked almost in a baby voice.

"That's actually why I called. Can you come over for a little while? There's something I need your help with."

"Sure." Pheobe turned around as she saw Coop materialize from the corner of her eye. "Hey Coop just walked in, I'll get him to teleport us there."

Christy sat alone with her baby boy. She was always alone. The source was off plotting to kill this innocent or that innocent. He didn't really spend any time with her or Damien. She had already experienced the human emotions from before, now the one she really hated was around the most. Loneliness. Damian started to cry. "Its ok, big guy. Momma here." She reached down and gently picked him up from his bed. He snuggled close to her chest and started to quite down.

"You know what?" She raised him up in front of her and smiled. "I think you and I are going to go out today. That's right. Wanna go with Momma?"

"Why are you talking like that?" Trakon startled her as he walked up from behind her.

"Well, he is a baby." She shot him an evil glare.

"He is no ordinary baby Christy. He is the greatest power evil has ever known. Don't you think treating him this way could do more harm than good? Actually, it may even sway him good."

Christy thought about that for a moment. "He is my son, I'll talk to him however I see fit."

"But my queen…"

"Let's not forget you are no longer immune to my power Trakon."

Trakon took a step back. "I meant no disrespect." He bowed his head and left.

Christy picked up Damien. He really was a cute baby. He had deep blue eyes and just a little bit of light blonde hair. He was dressed in a black robe looking gown. Almost like the one his father wore. She remembered when the source had brought it to him. It was just about the only thing his father had ever gotten him. She cradled him close to her and watched as his eyes slowly began to close. A small smile brightened up his face. At that moment it hit Christy. She now realized that her son looked an awful lot like his Aunt Billie. She wondered how her sister was doing. She did really miss her. She sat there and thought about while her son drifted off to sleep.

Billie sat in her room at the manor. Her very small, very not so private room. She loved being there with Piper, but to be honest this place had become more of a daycare than anything else. She loved the boys and Melinda of course, but Wyatt had made her room his escape from everywhere and everyone else. More than once she had caught him in there orbing her makeup all over the room. She had even caught him coloring on her exam notes. She sat still as she heard voices come from outside her room. She could hear Pheobe and Paige talking to Piper.

"I really don't like this idea Piper. Her powers are a part of her. You can't bind them." Paige walked over and stood closer to Pheobe.

"This is hard for me too guys, but her power is way too much for her right now. She can't control them at her age. I just want to bind them from her until she's old enough to understand them."

"You didn't bind Wyatt's powers." Pheobe pointed out.

"That's different. Wyatt doesn't have the power to create monsoons."

"Piper, are you sure this is what you want. She won't be able to defend herself." Paige was sounding very concerned.

"Yes. I think this is the safest thing to do for her and the rest of us." Piper could see that this wasn't convincing her sisters.

"I think it's a great idea." Billie walked from her room.

"Were you snooping?" Pheobe asked.

"Not exactly like those walls are sound proof. I can hear anyone when they come in here. But back to Melinda, I think it would be smart to bind her powers. I didn't figure out I had mine till around a year ago, and I'm kind of glad."

"Why's that?" Paige asked.

"Well, I got to have a fairly normal childhood, that was until Christy got kidnapped, but for the most part I grew up normal."

"I just don't think it's fair. Wyatt and Chris will still have their powers." Pheobe really didn't like the idea. This was like taking a part of Melinda away.

"Pheebs, its different with her. Plus I've been thinking about it, and if I'm right we can cast a spell to bind only her goddess power. She'll still have whatever other powers she grows into.

Pheobe sat there and thought about it. "Ok. I'll do it, but I won't like it."

"Great, so lets take the book and we'll go down stairs." Piper turned to look at Billie. "This will at least give Billie some privacy."

The sisters left the attic with the book in hand. Billie stepped back in her room and pulled the door to.

"These walls really are thin."

Billie spun around to see Christy sitting on the bed with Damian in her lap. Her jaw dropped with shock.

"It's good to see you to sis." Christy smiled at her as she turned Damian to face his Aunt for the first time.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20People Change

"What do you want?" Billie's breathing had speeded up. She wasn't exactly scared of her sister, but this did shock the hell out of her.

"I wanted you to meet your nephew." Christy pointed to Billie. "Damien, that's you aunt Billie."

"Don't do this Christy." Billie looked down at the baby noticing how innocent he looked. "You can't be here."

"Why? Scared your new sisters will see me?" Christy's jealousy echoed in her voice.

"They are like my sisters. More so than you will ever be again." Billie felt her heartbeat speed up.

"Does it have to be this way?" Christy laid Damien down on the bed and stood up. "I know I made mistakes Billie, but…" Christy's voice trailed off as she tried to think of what to say. "I want you to be a part of my life, of his life." She pointed at the baby who was now chewing on his own big toe.

"That's not possible." Billie wanted so much to believe that there was a chance her sister could be good. "Christy, you're evil. I can't ever go down that path with you."

"But what if I could change?" Christy stopped as if she didn't recognize her own words.

"How could you change? You were resurrected by demons, not to mention you had the sources' baby. There's no way you could ever be good."

"Billie, he's my baby too, and every since I had him…..I don't know how to say it." Christy looked from Damien to Billie. "Something inside me is changing Billie. I love him, I love my son so much."

"Christy, I can't." Billie turned so that her back was facing her sister. She didn't want her to see the tears that formed in her eyes.

"I'll prove it to you Billie. Damien and I both will." Christy reached down and pick up the baby as they both disappeared in a flash of flames.

Billie stood there trying to sort all of this out. Could she really be good? Could her sister really change? She knew who could tell her. She looked up to the ceiling. "Cole!"

Henry stood with Leo and Coop. The three men stood there with the four small children. Boy those numbers didn't look good. Lil Henry started to cry as Wyatt and Chris chased each other through the house playing Cowboys and Indians.

"It's ok big guy." Henry walked over and picked up his son, trying to calm him down.

Within seconds Payton joined in. Coop rushed over and lifted her close to him. "It's ok honey, daddy's got you." Coop looked over to Leo. "How do you guys handle two of them, I can barely keep one calmed down.

Leo watched as Chris and Wyatt ran through again, yelling and laughing. "If that's what you call calm, I'd hate to see the wound up. Boys." Leo called out to them, neither of which acted like they heard him. "BOYS!" Leo screamed. Both boys stopped in their tracks. Leo walked over to them. "How bout you too settle down, the screaming is a little too much for the babies."

"No." Chris called out. He started to run with Wyatt right by his side. Leo reached out and caught them both. "I think its time we have a little talk." Leo lifted both boys and headed for the kitchen.

At the manor, Prue had now joined in on the debate of binding Melinda's powers. "Piper, are you sure it's a good idea, I mean are you really sure you've thought about this?"

"I know you don't agree Prue, but after everything we went through with the cleaners, I can't chance it. If we use a spell instead of a potion we can just take away the goddess power. Whatever other powers she gets shouldn't be affected."

"If it's really what you want, I think we should stand behind you." Paige said as she came around the corner.

"Ok then, let's do it." Pheobe picked up a pen and piece of paper and started to write. Within a few minutes she had a perfect spell.

"I'll go get Melinda." Piper was gone for just a few minutes before bringing Melinda back in her bouncy seat.

"Ok, here we go." The four sisters stood gathered around Melinda. Prue watched as her sisters recited the spell.

Here now the words, here now the rhyme

Take these powers for just a short time

Release the goddess from within this young girl

To keep her safe and to protect this world

A bright light appeared over Melinda as the spell ended. "Do you think it worked?" Piper walked over to her daughter and took the pacifier out of her mouth, which caused her to started crying.

Pheobe ran over to the window. "Sky's are clear."

"It worked." Piper picked up her little girl who now started to coo at her mom. "Good girl. That's my sweet baby."

"Now that that's done, what do ya say to some lunch?" Prue threw her arm around Piper.

"No problem. Will you get Leo and the others? Paige and I will get started." Piper handed Melinda to Pheobe.

"Why can't I help fix lunch?" Pheobe asked.

Paige turned to look at her. "We've tasted you cooking."

Pheobe picked up a plastic spoon and threw it at her sister.

Upstairs an impatient Billie called for Cole again. This time he actually appeared. "You know, what good is it to be a white lighter if you don't answer a witches call?"

"I was busy Billie. Trying to get more information on the sources' new plan." Cole could see that she was worried about something. "I'm here now though, what is it that you needed?"

"You were evil before, right?"

Cole rolled his eyes. "Yes, I was. I'm not anymore. What is it going to take to prove that to you people?"

"I'm not questioning that you're good now. I just need to ask you something, something that has to stay between me and you."

"I'm listening." Cole walked over and sat on the edge of Billie's bed.

"You have to promise me you won't say anything, not even to Pheobe."

"I promise. Wait, you didn't fall in love with a demon, did you? Look I'm telling you only bad things…."

Billie cut him off before he could finish. "No, it's not like that. I needed to talk to you about Christy."

"What about her?"

"Can someone who is evil change? I mean really go from being evil to being a good person. Is that possible?"

"Why are you asking me this? Did Christy try to contact you?"

"She was here Cole. She was right here in my room. And to be honest with you, she sounded so sincere. She talked about wanting me to be a part of her life, wanting to prove that she was good, she even said she loved her son. I thought evil wasn't able to love."

"Back up there for a second. She was here, she was in the manor?"

"Yes."

"Billie why didn't you tell someone? The sisters should really know." Cole got up and started to walk to the door.

"Cole, you promised."

He stopped before his hand reached the knob. He knew this wasn't a good thing, but then again, he couldn't betray Billie. He had promised her. "Ok, I won't tell them, but you have to promise me you will."

Billie stood there for a minute. "I promise I will tell them when the time is right. Deal?"

"Deal." Cole smiled. "Now, about your sister. Do you think she was trying to trick you?"

"No…I don't know. I want to believe her. If you could have seen how she looked at Damien. Cole, she really looked sad."

"Well, I think that to answer your question, evil can change. I know from my own past. The love that I had for Pheobe made me want to be good." He looked up to see the concern on Billie's face.

"Do you think the love she has for her son could make her change?"

"Probably." Cole sat back down on the bed. "Love can change anything Billie." He raised an eyebrow wondering if that sounded as corny to her as it did to him. "I don't want you to go after her, just in case it is a trick."

"But…" Billie started.

"I will see what I can find out. If it looks like she is trying to change, I will help you figure out how to help her."

Billie ran over to the bed and hugged Cole. "Thank you."

"What the hell are you doing?" Prue was standing in the doorway. She didn't stop to think that this was a thank you hug, it just looked like Cole and Billie holding each other on a bed. What else had to be said?

"It's not what you think." Cole stood up and stepped back from Billie.

"Look Cole, I said I could trust you, but she's just a kid."

"I'm not a kid Prue. And for your information, I was thanking him." Billie could see that that remark did not make it look any better. "Just let me explain."

Prue was still glaring at Cole.

"I think I'll just go. When you get everything straightened out, let me know." He turned to Billie. "I let you know what I find out."

Prue watched as Cole orbed out of the room, leaving just her and Billie. "I'm listening for that explanation."

"Well Prue…."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21Time Takes to Long

Prue listened as Billie explained the situation to her. She even broke down and told her about Christy. Billie could feel her emotions trying to come through as she spoke, but she fought them back. She knew she had to keep her mind clear. She knew that she had to get everything out in the open, especially with Prue. Prue was the one that knew when she was lying better than anyone else.

"Well, that's a lot to take in over a short time." Prue sat back in her chair. "I think what you did was right."

"But you don't understand, wait, did you say I was right?"

Prue laughed a little. "Yes, I think what you did was right. I think it's a good idea to find out what Christy has planned. If I told you any different I'd be lying. But, you need to be honest with us, especially now. If she is lying, it wouldn't take much for her to trick you into joining her." Prue saw that that comment disappointed Billie. "On the other hand, if she does want to truly be good, she's going to need your help."

Billie grabbed Prue and hugged her. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, and don't get your hopes up Billie. Evil will hurt you however it can. If there's solid evidence that she is good, I'll help you, but if it turns out otherwise."

"I know. I'm not gonna let her fool me again." Bille started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Prue asked.

"I'm going to do some of my own research."

"Billie, wait." Prue got up and walked in front of her. "If she is wanting to change, it's gonna take time. She won't be able to just do it over night."

Billie's face changed from happiness to worry. "I'm going to see what I can find out, if she is good, I want to help her."

"But Billie…"

"It's ok Prue. Time just takes too long." With that she turned and took off down the steps.

Later that night Prue sat in her room alone. She hadn't heard from Billie yet and she was really starting to get worried. Her mood changed a little when she saw Andy walk in and sit beside her.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yea. How was your day?"

Andy started to answer but was distracted by the man standing in the doorway. "Garon." Andy looked from the elder to Prue.

"Sorry to bother you, but I needed to talk to you."

Prue got up to walk away. "Stay Prue, this concerns you as well."

Prue sat back down and watched him. Garon's face looked different this time. He looked nervous. "We have gotten some information about the future, your future actually."

"Our future?" Prue asked confused. She waited for the elder to finish but before he could they were interrupted by a scream from down stairs.

"HELP!" Piper called out. She raised her hands to blow up the source, but that only brought her time. In a matter of seconds her rematerialized in front of her.

"I want my son back." He held out his hand as an energy ball formed. He threw it at threw it towards her only to graze her arm as she dove behind the couch. Piper and Andy came running in just in time to see the ball hit her. Prue ran up behind him, kicking him full force. This only knocked him off balance for a few minutes. He spun around and shot a fire ball at Prue. She orbed out of its path and directly beside Piper. Andy was already there holding his hands out to heal her.

"We gotta get out of here." Andy looked up at Prue.

"Orb her to Paige's, I'll go get Pheobe." With that being said she and Andy both disappeared.

"You can't run from me!" The source screamed.

"Paige!" Piper and Andy appeared in the doorway.

Paige ran to her sisters side to see what was going on. "What happened?"

"The source is at the manor." Piper's face dropped when she realized what she had just done. Melinda was still there, still in her crib. "Orb Paige, ORB!"

Paige and Piper stood at the doorway to Melinda's room. Piper felt her heart break as she saw him standing there with her daughter in his arms. He turned and smiled an evil smile at the two.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Piper screamed as she lunged toward him. She was too late. He disappeared leaving nothing but the small pink blanket lying in the crib.

Prue and Pheobe orbed in to see their sister hit her knees beside the crib. "What happened?" Prue asked as she walked to Piper.

"He took her." Pipers voice trembled and was barely understandable.

"Who took her honey?" Pheobe walked up beside her as well.

Piper didn't say a word, she picked up the blanket and walked out. Tears poured from her eyes as she started up the stairs to the attic.

"The source." Paige was trying to fight back tears of her own.

"I'll go see if the elders can tell me anything." Prue started to orb out but was stopped by Paige.

"I'm coming with you, Pheobe see if you can help Piper." The two orbed out.

Pheobe looked around the room and slowly headed for the stairs. She couldn't imagine how her sister felt right now. She felt guilty for being glad that Payton was safely at home with Coop. She could hear Piper's voice before she entered the attic.

"Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me."

Pheobe watched as her sister pricked her finger with a needle and the blood trickled into the bowl.

"You ok?" She asked as she walked closer to her sister.

"No." Her voice didn't even sound like Piper, more like a small child. You could hear the pain that she was feeling.

"Piper." She didn't even look up. "Piper!" Pheobe reached up and turned her around to where they were facing each other. "We'll get her back."

"How do you know that? How do you know he hasn't already hurt her? He wants us dead more that anything else or anyone else Pheobe. How do you know he won't…"

"He needs her Piper. He needs her to get to us. He won't hurt her." She reached out and took her sister in her arms. For so long now Piper had been the strong one. For so long she had been the one to take charge and keep this family together. Pheobe watched as her sister fell apart right there in her arms. She was fighting tears of her own when she felt her body tense. She saw the source standing over Melinda. She saw him placing her in a small crib in a candle lit cave. He took a blue blanket from the rail and covered her as she slept.

"What did you see?" Piper watched as her sister came out of the premonition. "Damnit Pheobe what did you see?"

"She's ok. He has her in the underworld but she's ok."

"If her hurts her, so help me…."

"The important thing is she's ok right now. Lets see if we can work on a summoning spell."

"I think we should call Cole." Piper looked over at Pheobe, she knew this was a sensitive subject for her. But this was why he was back.

"COLE!" Pheobe yelled. Within minutes he appeared in the attic.

He started to make a joke but thought better of it when he saw the tears in Piper's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"The source took Melinda, we need you to help us find her." Piper was hoping and praying Cole would know a way.

"Let me see what I can find out." As he started to leave Piper stopped him.

"I'm going with you." She walked over to him.

"No, you're not Piper."

"Cole, she's my daughter." Piper was starting to get aggravated.

"Piper." Cole led her over to a chair and gently made her sit down. "Right now you're not thinking like a witch, you're thinking like a mother. If you go down there with the emotions you're feeling right now you may very well loose Melinda, as well as yourself. There are all kinds of evil down there. Evil that feeds off of anger and grief. I promise you that I will find out where he has her. If I can get to her safely, I will. Trust me. Please." He let go of her hand and walked over to Pheobe. "Keep her with you Pheobe, if she goes down there nothing good will come of it."

Pheobe nodded, she knew he was right. She watched as he orbed out. She walked over and kneeled down pulling Piper into a tight hug. "He'll find her Piper."

"I know." She rested her head on Pheobe's shoulder. She didn't try to fight the tears this time. She couldn't help but feel guilty for loosing her baby girl. Why didn't she think quick enough to get Melinda first before she let them orb her out? That was all she was left with now, the questions and the guilt. _Please let him find her. Please let him save my little girl._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22Prepare for Battle

"Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me." Her voice was hoarse and barely recognizable. Her finger still showed dry blood from the last hour of calling for her daughter. She wiped another tear from her cheek as she thought of her daughter there in the arms of the Source.

"Honey." Leo walked up and put his arm around her shoulders. "Take a break, as soon as he knows something he will tell us." Leo was struggling to fight back tears of his own.

"I can't just sit here. I can't just think about everything he could be doing to her, even if he isn't hurting her. What if she's hungry? What if she's cold?"

"I know Piper. She'll be all right. Prue would be able to sense something if she wasn't. Come down stairs with me, you need to eat something.

Piper reluctantly agreed. She didn't know what else to do. Her daughter was gone. Her only hope now was an ex-demon turned good guy. She had faith in Cole. It's just this was her baby. There was no way to keep all the thoughts out of her mind. She slowly walked with Leo downstairs. He looked over her kissing her on the forehead. "We'll get our little girl back, I know we will." The two continued down the stairs.

Upstairs Prue was having problems of her own. "There's no way you can help us. Aren't you one of the all powerful elders. Boy you are a useless bunch."

"I'm sorry Prue, there's nothing we can tell you." Garon watched as Prue paced from one side of the room to the other. He looked over at Andy who was sitting on the bed with the Book of Shadows in front of him. "I needed to finish our conversation from earlier. This may not be the best time, but I have warn you."

"Warn us about what?" Andy asked.

"We have had reports on your future, normally we don't intervene, but this time we really have no choice." Garon paused for a moment as he saw this got Prue's attention. She walked over and sat down next to Andy.

"What about our future?" She asked.

"As you know we elders to have many rules for our white lighters to abide by. We have overlooked these rules when it came to you and your sisters at times, we understand how trying this responsibility can be. One of our rules however we already know you have broken."

Andy grew a little nervous. He had read the rules for white lighters, hadn't he? Then he realized, he hadn't. It was a pretty big set of rules, he was just glad to spend time with Prue. "What rule did we break?" His voice cracked a little.

"Well." Garon looked from Andy to Prue. "It seems that the two of you will be the first white lighters ever to have a family."

Andy and Prue sat there in silence trying to make sure they heard him right. Prue looked over at Andy. She could see he was too much in a daze to respond. "Did you say have a family?"

"That's right, it looks as if you and Andrew here have been breaking quite a few of the rules."

Andy felt the sting in his cheeks as they turned a lovely shade of pink. He looked to Prue and saw the same shade on her face as well.

"I came here to warn you, for your child's sake. He will be greatly wanted by the underworld. With the two of you being full white lighter your son will possess powers very much like an elder. He will be in great danger. There are many elders who wish to take this child and raise him strictly as an elder."

"Are you one of them?" Andy tried to hide the anger in his voice, but there was no way to mask it.

Garon smiled at him. "The rest of us think he is in good hands Andrew. It will be put to a vote near the time of birth. We will hear arguments from each side and make a decision on the well being of the child. You and Prue both are encouraged to tell why you think this child should stay here. I personally hope for the child to grow up here. While the Halliwell family hasn't always had the best judgment, it has also never let magic down. Think carefully on your case. Present it well, and the child will be yours to raise." With that the elder disappeared leaving Andy and Prue still sitting on the bed.

Thoughts raced through Prue's mind. She thought back to all the times she and Andy had talked. She nearly knocked Andy off of the bed when she punched him in the arm.

"What was that for?" Andy asked as he reached up and rubbed the now throbbing muscle.

"I thought you said I couldn't get pregnant. I thought you said white lighters couldn't have children." She stood up and stood directly in front of him.

Andy did not want to admit how bad Prue scared him sometimes, but he knew this time she was right. She had a reason to be pissed. He honestly didn't think they would ever have a child. Just saying that made him smile.

"What could you possibly be smiling about?" Prue couldn't hide her anger at this point.

"I'm gonna be a dad." He looked up at Prue. "We are having a baby. Doesn't that make you the least bit excited?"

Prue's expression changed. She had heard the elder, but nothing really sank in until just now when Andy spoke. She sat back down beside him, a small smile spreading across her face. "I think I am happy. A little terrified, but happy."

Andy put his arm around Prue as the two sat there both thinking about their unborn son.

Down in the underworld Cole was hiding behind a big boulder on the side of a cave wall. He watched as demons gathered around speaking to one another. He could see they were planning something. He listened as they spoke.

"The Source wants us to check around the sister."

"That would be suicide Cantra, she's protected by the Charmed ones."

"I know this Lukan, but it is the source's orders. I would rather be vanquished by them than have him send me to my demise."

Cole started to orb out but stopped when he heard something that had no business being in the underworld. He listened closely. It was a woman's voice. It sounded almost like a lullaby. He checked to make sure no one was there before walking around the corner. There he saw her, sweet little Melinda being rocked to sleep by a very innocent looking woman. She looked to be in her thirties with long blonde hair. He watched as the woman stood up and gently placed Melinda back on the small blanket. He noticed around her ankles were steel shackles. Watching this woman with Melinda he realized there was no way she could possibly be evil. He walked out into the room showing himself to the woman. "I'm not here to hurt you." He could see that he startled her.

She turned to look at Cole. Her face was stained with tears. "I'm just here to watch the baby." She turned her face away from him.

"I can save you and the baby, you just have to trust me." He walked closer to the woman. He could see the fear in her eyes, what was worse, he could feel it. "Let me help you."

Just as he started to reach for her he felt the pain shoot through the back of his shoulder. As he turned he saw the source there, eyes black as Cole.

"I figured one of you would come, I just didn't think it would be you." The source walked over and knelt down beside Cole. "I'm rather going to enjoy killing you." He stood back up as a fireball grew from his hand.

"You wont get the chance." Cole threw his hands up as a bolt of energy flew by hitting the source directly in the chest. It bought him only minutes but that was all the time he needed. He reached up and placed one hand on Melinda, the other he placed on the woman's shoulder. The source regained his composure just in time to see the red and white orbs disappear before him.

A loud thud was heard from the table where Piper sat with Leo. They raced to find the source of the noise. Piper's knees nearly buckled when she saw Cole there on the floor holding a sleeping Melinda. She ran down and grabbed hold of her daughter.

Cole looked up at Piper. "He's coming. Get her out of here."

"Who's coming?" Leo asked but had no time for an answer when the flames erupted from in front of them.

"I think he's talking about me." An evil grin crept across his face. "Are you ready to die?"

Piper, Leo, Cole and the mystery woman sat there. Fear as well as vengeance filled each and every one there. They all had separate reasons to hate him. Piper felt herself wishing for her sisters to be there. The need to have them there beside her was so powerful within seconds all three of her sisters stood with her.

"How?" Pheobe looked at her sister.

"I'll explain later." Piper said as she handed Melinda to Leo.

There they all stood, face to face with the evil that had taken so much from them. At this moment the sisters were more scared than they had ever been in their lives.

"The question is now, are you ready to die?" Piper asked as she and her sisters joined hands.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you've enjoyed reading it. This is the final chapter for New Beginnings (Season 9) I am in the process of coming up with a Season 10. I hope you enjoy the ending and thanks again for all the encouraging reviews.

Chapter 23Goodbyes Aren't Forever

The battle lingered on as the sisters fought with all they had. They tried the vanquishing spell for the source to no avail. Something about his resurrection must have changed him. Cole was even right there beside them. He shot energy bolt after energy bolt, which only gave them seconds to reposition.

"Pheobe duck." Paige warned her sister just seconds before a fire ball came blazing past her. Pheobe dodged it as she dove behind the sofa in the sun room. There all four sisters sat crouched down just a few feet away from Cole who was slightly visible behind the door frame.

"Anybody have a plan?" Prue asked.

No one had time to answer as the front door squeaked open. Billie entered in with a hand full of books.

"Get down." Piper motioned for her. She had hoped the source hadn't seen Billie come in.

"What's going on?" Just as Billie got the words out of her mouth she felt the sting from a fireball that slammed into her shoulder.

"Billie!" Paige screamed. Billie's bruised body orbed from the door way to directly in front of the sisters. Paige reached her hands out and quickly started to heal the painful looking wound.

"He's going to kill us, we have to do something." Prue watched as her sister's faces showed the same fear she felt.

"What's he doing here?" Billie asked confused.

"He's looking for his son. Do you know where he is?" Prue knew that Billie had been out trying to see if her sister's intentions were truly good.

"I saw her earlier. She was trying to find a place for her and Damien."

"You've been talking to the sources baby's momma?" Piper was less than thrilled.

"Long story, bitch later." Billie said as she peeked around the corner of the couch. She watched as Cole continued to throw bolts at the source. Each one the source dodged, leaving the bolt open to destroy whatever was in its path.

Upstairs Leo sat with Melinda. He listened as the sound of explosions shook the floor beneath him. He hated not having powers, he was torn between staying there with his daughter, or leaving her with this stranger to go help fight a battle he couldn't possibly win.

"They will be alright." The woman spoke.

"How do you know that?" Leo looked at the woman who was now placing a blanket over a sleeping Melinda.

"I saw it. I have the powers of a seer, though I'm not evil. I never have been. I've just been trapped down there for so long." She tried not to let the pain show in her voice.

"Well, you never have to go back." Leo walked over to her but stopped in his tracks as the sound of the latest explosion.

The girls were horrified as they watched the mixture of cotton and feathers fly across the room. That last shot from the source had made the sofa literally explode.

"That was my moms couch asshole." Piper raised her hands and blew the source up yet another time. She knew he would be back together in a matter of seconds.

"What do we do?" Pheobe was out of hope.

"I don't know." Prue watched the other side of the room as the source rematerialized just across from them.

"Looks like I win this one." He smiled as he raised his hand to reveal a huge fireball growing bigger by the second.

"Stop!" Cole shouted. "Take me in place of them. I know you've wanted revenge every since I betrayed you." Cole now stood between the source and the sisters.

"You think your life could make up for how they vanquished me? Why kill only you when I can kill all of you? I can take this family out of evils way forever."

"You'll have to go through me first."

The source turned to see Christy standing to his right, baby Damien was no where to be found.

"Give me my son!" He ordered, the huge fire ball still hovering above his palm.

"I won't let him grow up to be evil. He's my son too." Christy watched as the source turned back to Billie and the sisters.

"Then watch them die." He hurled the fireball at them. Christy was so horrified at the sight, without thinking she ran and dove between them and the fireball. The collision of the two sent a wave though the house that caused every window to shatter.

Each sister was thrown in a different direction. Billie was the first to stand and run to her sister that lay in the floor with a gaping wound in her chest.

"I'm….sorry." Christy spoke through clinched teeth, trying to block out the pain. "I wanted….I wanted to do what was right."

Piper stood up and could see the source lying there, he held the same injuries as Christy.

"Hold on Christy, they can heal you." Billie looked up to Prue, tear filled eyes pleading with her to save her sister.

Prue knelt down, hands ready to heal but she stopped when Christy pushed her hands away.

"You have to let me die Billie. It's the only way to kill him too." Christy tried to smile as Billie pulled her closer to her.

The sisters watched through their own tears, this was the second time Billie would loose her sister. To them this was the worst part of being magical.

"I won't let you die." Billie rocked Christy in her arms, trying so hard to keep her alive.

"Goodbyes aren't forever Billie. Keep him safe." Christy closed her eyes as her body began to disappear.

The source however did not go so peacefully. "NO!" He screamed as his body erupted in flames.

Prue knelt down and wrapped her arms around a very somber Billie. "She's in a better place this time. She proved to you she was good."

"I know." Billie wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I think I need some time to think." Prue helped her to her feet and watched as she headed for the stairs.

"Think she'll be ok?" Pheobe asked putting one arm around Piper and one around Paige.

"She's a strong kid. I think she'll be just fine." Prue smiled as she joined her sisters in a group hug.

"Everything alright?" Leo asked as he passed Billie on the stairs.

"It will be." She walked by him saying nothing more.

As Leo came into view Piper gave him a stern look. "Where's Melinda?"

"She's right here." The young blonde followed behind him, holding the baby in her arms.

"LEO!" Piper shouted as she ran to get her daughter.

"Piper, she's a good guy. They held her prisoner down there. If it weren't for her, no one would have taken care of Melinda."

Piper thought carefully and instead of ripping the child from her arms she smiled at her. "Thank you." She said just as she leaned down to kiss Melinda on the cheek.

"Do you have a name?" Cole asked as he walked up to join the rest of them.

"I was once called Mary Ellen." She fidgeted with her fingers. Being around someone as great looking as this man made her nervous.

"Ok Coop, its safe to come over now." Pheobe called to the room.

There appeared Coop, and Henry, each holding a baby.

"I thought you'd never call." Coop leaned down and kissed his wife.

"Everything turn out alright." Henry asked as he looked around at what was left of the manor.

"Yea, but the hard part is going to be watching all you guys put the house back together." Prue smiled as she saw the men's faces change from happiness to dread.

"Henry, Coop, this is Mary Ellen." Pheobe motioned for the two men to meet their new friend.

Henry extended his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

She smiled back at him.

Coop reached out his hand. "Have I seen you before?" He asked, he knew this woman looked familiar.

"I…don't think so." The woman looked closely at him now.

Coop smiled as he realized who she was. "The woman in the dream."

"Honey, what dream?" Pheobe asked slightly concerned.

"Ask your daughter when she gets older." Coop smiled back at Pheobe.

"Well I would say I'd fix us dinner, but I think the stove was blown to pieces. Piper tried to joke, but the thought really didn't seem that funny. She loved that stove.

"Well I think we should go out and celebrate." Prue smiled as she held Andy's hand. He showed up just seconds after Henry and Coop, "My treat."

"You have no money Prue." Cole pointed out.

"It was a figure of speech." Prue shot back.

"I'll go see if Billie wants to join us." Paige started up the stairs to the attic. She gently knocked on Billie's door. "You wanna join us for a celebration dinner?"

"No thanks. I think I'll just hang out here."

"You sure you're gonna be alright." Paige could still see the dried tear trails on Billie's face.

"Yea, I just want to be alone right now." She watched and waited on Billie to close her door. When she did she pulled the blanket back.

"I promise to keep you safe little guy. I just have to figure out how to tell them about you." She leaned forward and kissed her nephew on the forehead. He had now fallen fast asleep there on her bed.

"Sweet dreams Damian." She smiled as she watched him sleep. Innocent and peacefully, at least she hoped he was.


End file.
